Total Drama Generations
by PrincessPrimeroseChekov
Summary: 4 Generations of Campers, 1 New Host, Same Mechanically Crazy Island! The highly-anticipated sequel to my story Total Drama: The Mentorship! Rated T to be safe.
1. 1: A Gopher and a Topher

Total Drama Generations

Episode 1: A Gopher and a Topher

Competitors:

Ai, Ella, Dawn, Alejandro, Phillip, Leonard, Jenn, Dakota, Crystal, Rodney, Shawn, Patrick, Courtney, Samey, Eva, Noah, Sam, Ben

* * *

><p>"Pahkitew Island... Last time I was there, I was kicked off before I could win my own one million dollars..." said a dark and somewhat familiar voice. "And that, my beloved audience, won't happen again! Mwhaha!" At that moment a light turned on, revealing Jennifer Heart as the source of the evil voice. "Ai! Why'd you do that for?"<p>

"The mail came! I got another good luck package from that secret admirer!" Ai said giggling. She walked into the laboratory and petted Chem the Cat. Since she was last seen in Total Drama: The Mentorship, she had changed her outfit slightly. Her hair was still silver, and her eyes still red, but now she was wearing a black cloak and black jeans instead of a skirt. Jenn looked the same as usual, with her blue tube top, long obsidian black hair with a red bow on top, and her skirt.

"Of course _you_ would get _another_ package from the same person. That guy must have spent more in postage this past year than he has in his lifetime... Anyway, are you all packed?"

"Sure am! Did you remember to pack my DNA stabilizers?" Ai asked, dragging in a large suitcase on wheels.

"Yes, I have. Now, let's get going then. The next season of Total Drama won't be half as fun without us..."

* * *

><p>The camera then flashed to Pahkitew Island, although if it were compared to last season, it looked a lot closer to its original layout, from the original Pahkitew Island season. The computerized island was now a total wilderness, although the Sasquatch Mountain was still in the same place, as was the dock and the empty space where the cabins used to be.<p>

"Welcome to Total Drama Generations!" said a voice from off screen. The camera then turned to the source, revealing it was Topher who was talking. "I'm Topher, the _new and improved_ host of Total Drama! I know a lot of you were expecting Owen to be hosting... I'll get around to explaining that later." As he said this, he walked onto a boat that was parked in the dock. "Anyway, I have to go to the airport and take care of some last minute stuff! Stay tuned, and don't go anywhere!"

* * *

><p>After the opening credits, the camera flashed to an airplane, and showed the eighteen contestants sitting in the cargo area. Dakota, who was still a huge mutant, had to sit hunched over so her head wouldn't bump on the ceiling. Sam, who was sitting on Dakota's leg, was playing with his GameGuy, vocalizing every action to her. Next to them was Eva who was lifting weights and doing her best to ignore the others around her. This task was made difficult by Leonard, who was chanting various lines from his "spell books" and getting constantly disappointed when none of his "spells" worked. Eva could only grit her teeth more when Rodney went up to Leonard, asking for a spell to make him know what his love life had in store.<p>

On the other side, Jenn was seen adjusting the dosage of some sort of liquid in a syringe. Next to her, Ai was reading a book labeled as _The Real Story of Sleeping Beauty_, which was a gift from her secret admirer. Phillip then walked over and took the book from her and flipped the pages roughly. "For as long as I know you, fair Ai, you always have your nose in a book."

Ai rolled her eyes and swiped the book back. "And for as long as I know you, Phillip, you have no appreciation for what I enjoy."

Phillip, oblivious to Ai's annoyance as usual, sat down next to her on a box and continued staring at her, until something else caught his attention. Next to Jenn was Ella, who was still in her pink princess outfit as usual. Next to her was Dawn, who had brought a cage of birds with her, and Ella, being Ella, started to sing and got the birds to sing along with her. Phillip looked at her and he stood up with a blank expression on his face. "Who is that?" He asked quietly.

Ai looked up and raised her eyebrow. "That's just Ella."

"_Just_ Ella? She is not _just_ Ella." Phillip said. "She clearly is special."

Ai rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Phillip was not worth arguing with.

In another corner of the cargo bay, Courtney was trying to stare out the solitary window, which had a thick dust layer on it. "Does anyone have a rag I can use? This window is a mess!"

Samey, Noah, Ben, Crystal and Patrick just gave blank looks. "Sorry, I'd give you mine. But I need it in case Owen decided to infest the island with creatures from the unknown, especially zombies." Shawn replied.

"That's stupid! There are no such things as zombies!" Courtney exclaimed. "I mean really! How old are you again? And what good would a _tissue_ do against a zombie anyway?!"

"My my Courtney. You may want to save that energy for when we arrive at the island." Alejandro said as he walked up to her. Courtney blushed, not expecting him to be back. He took her hand and kissed it. "It's an honor to be in your presence again."

Samey turned away from the scene. It reminded her of that snot-nose jerk of a boyfriend that Amy was dating. She twirled at a strand of her hair. While she was delighted to be away from her twin, she still felt a bit incomplete. She didn't even have the luxury of having Jasmine around to share a joke with about it.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Samey looked up, her thoughts broken by Ben. "Oh, uh, yes! I'm alright! Perfectly fine! Thank you for asking."

"Alright... You're Sammy right?"

"Yeah, I'm Sam... Wait, did you just call me 'Sammy' instead of Samey?" She asked in surprise. She didn't even know who this guy was, yet for whatever reason he was being very kind to her.

"That's your real name, isn't it? Trust me, I also have a twin, and she makes my life crappy, just like Amy does for you. Only difference is, my sister went to college far away so I've been spared for a while." Ben said, smiling.

Samey smiled too. "You were a contestant last season, right? Ben I think it was? Nice to meet you then."

_"Hello everyone! Glad all eighteen of you could make it."_

"Is that Topher's voice?" asked Crystal aloud.

The intercom had a moment of static before Topher could be heard again. _"Right, I think I got this thing working now... Anyway, your first challenge is about to begin and determine your team split. Get to the loading area and my, uh, partner will explain the rest."_

"Uh, what happened to Owen?" Noah asked.

Nobody could answer, so they all reluctantly went to the other end of the cargo bay, which was piled up with luggage and crates. Crystal and Shawn, being the most agile of the group, climbed up the stacks and reached the loading area first, while the others squeezed and navigated the seeming maze that was set up. Jenn looked at Ai and winked. "Remind me to make sure they are both on our side."

Ai nodded and grunted as her cloak got snagged on a piece of wood. "No! This was a gift! I can't snag it!"

At that moment, Patrick, who had been behind her, reached down and unhooked the cloak without snagging it further or ripping it. Ai smiled. "Thanks!"

At last everyone reached the loading area, only to be further shocked to see Owen with a small bag in his hands. "Owen? What are _you_ doing _back here_?" Courtney asked, sounding incredulous.

"Hi guys! It's great to see you! ... Where's Leo?" Owen asked.

"He apparently wasn't allowed back." Noah replied. "But I think the best question is why Topher referred to you as his partner."

"I'd love to explain... Once you guys are on the ground anyway." Owen said, handing out blindfolds from his bag.

"What's this for?" Sam asked.

"This is for the first part of your challenge. The Blind Luggage Parachute challenge!" Owen explained.

"The blind..." Crystal started.

"...Luggage..." Samey added.

"...Parachute challenge?" Alejandro finished. All three sounded flabbergasted.

"Exactly! You guys wear the blindfold, grab a piece of luggage at random. Then, you dive out the loading bay, and open your bag. And, if you're lucky, your bag will have a parachute." Owen replied.

Everyone groaned, but put on the blindfolds anyway. Once that was done, it was a mad dash for the pile of luggage next to Owen.

"Dakota, here, I got you one!" Sam said, tossing a large knapsack out.

"I got it! Thank you sweetie!" She said, putting it on as best she could.

Ai ended up grabbing a small bag, Jenn grabbed one, and immediately knew it was Ai's because of the keychain of a book on it and the wheels at the bottom. Soon, all but Ben had a bag, and the only one left was the heaviest of all. "Oh come on, I can barely lift this!" He complained. He just managed to put it on his shoulder, when Owen pulled a cord, opening the bottom hatch. Everyone, still blindfolded, fell through, rocketing toward the ground.

The blindfolds ended up ripping off of some competitors. Jenn was the first to reach back and open Ai's bag, and by good fortune was graced by a parachute. "I love you Ai!"

Ai nearly groaned at the sight of her choice of bag. It was Ben's bag and it was covered in Pretty Little Pony designs. She reluctantly opened it, only to be greeted by the sight of various pony merchandise escaping into air. She crossed her arms and pouted. "It would figure fate won't let me forget about last season..."

Ben, meantime was having troubles of his own. He barely managed to take off his blindfold, only to discover that he was carrying a bag of dumbbells. "Oh come on! I can't reach the zipper!"

"I can reach!" Samey called out. Once she opened the bag, the weights fell out and hurdled towards the ground.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" They both smiled at each other, but the moment was then killed when small little things started smacking into Ben's chin. "Ow! Ow! What's hitting me? Ow!"

Under him, Ella had opened her bag, which was Sam's bag, loaded with GameGuy chips, which were now flying up and away. "Oh, that is too bad..." She then saw Dawn's bird cage and grabbed it. "Oh, hello there little ones! Do you wish to help me reach the ground?"

The birds chirped happily and Ella opened the cage. _"We are flying in the sky~ I am grateful for this second try~ I hope to make some friends~ And maybe find my prince!"_

The birds grabbed at Ella's dress, thus slowing down her fall. Near her was Phillip, who was also attracted to her song. He had grabbed his own backpack, but was disappointed he had no parachute and his clothing blew away. Some of the birds felt sorry for him, and caught him and took him to Ella. They both blushed at each other. "Up until now, my eyes were able to spread to all ladies."

"But now?" Ella asked.

"I am split between you, my lovely princess Ella..." Phillip started, pausing as he saw Ai up above, now resorting to using her cloak to serve for a parachute. He then saw something that caused him to gasp.

Alejandro floated down alongside Ai. "My, what a clever use of your clothing." He said, his voice like soft velvet. Ai immediately had hearts in her eyes. "I do believe it would be in both of our best interests if I were to join you on the way down, yes?"

"Oh... Oh, uh, yes..! Of course!" Ai said, her voice dreamy. Alejandro smirked as he put one arm around her waist, the other holding one end of the cloak.

Phillip growled at the sight, but he wasn't the only one upset. Patrick, who had opened Jenn's bag and had been given a parachute, was also annoyed by the sight. "That should be me..." He muttered.

"What was that?" Jenn asked, hearing what he said.

"What was what?" Patrick retorted. "Keep your science brain to yourself, Heart!"

By this point, those who had no way to slow down were starting to crash land on the beach. Noah, Eva, Courtney, Samey and Ben landed about the same time. "Look out!" Eva called out. Samey moved aside in time as piles of everyone's luggage and items landed onto the beach. "Where's horse boy?" Eva asked when the dust settled.

Ben poked his head out from the pile. "I don't think I get the respect I deserve..."

As Samey tried to dig him out, those who had found alternate ways to get down safely, started landing along the beach. Ella and Phillip were gently placed down by the birds in front of the dock. The birds gathered along the dock, waiting for Dawn. Leonard had managed to use his costume to catch a bit of air, and he was able to drift down into the water. Alejandro and Ai landed next. Alejandro helped Ai put her cloak back on, much to the anger of Courtney. "Why is he helping her? She's a freak!"

"You do realize that he's dating Heather and is probably going to use both you and Ai throughout this season, right?" Noah pointed out.

"Gaah! What do you know about love, Noah?" Courtney snapped, walking away from him.

"More than you, apparently." Noah said. He turned to help Samey, only to find Dawn next to him out of nowhere. He stepped back in shock. "How did you get down? I didn't even see you."

"Hmm? Oh, I emptied the bag I got and used it for a chute." She replied. Noah looked around, and raised his eyebrow.

"What bag?" He asked, but Dawn was already gone.

By now, the lucky parachuters were starting to land. Jenn had a smooth landing next to Ai. Patrick dropped down and collapsed next to the pile where Samey was still trying to pull Ben out. Dakota landed down with Sam in her arms. Sam hadn't even needed to open his bag, since he had Dakota to carry him down. She had managed to get a parachute and grinned. Shawn landed in the water, and immediately jumped out, Fang the shark peeking out of the water and waving with a cynical smile. Crystal landed on the beach safely, and Rodney next to her.

At that moment, the airplane flew off into the distance, but Owen had jumped down and crash landed on the beach. "I'm okay!" He called, muffled by his face in the sand.

Topher then walked up along the beach, fluffing his blonde hair. "Nice of you to join me here. I was starting to get afraid that I'd have to deal with Total Drama Generations all alone."

"Can someone _please_ explain to me why _you're_ here?" Noah demanded.

"Oh, well, that's easy to explain." Topher said.

* * *

><p>The camera then changed to a flashback scene of Owen leaving the Total Drama headquarters and being pulled into a bush by Topher. "If you let me co-host with you, I'll take you to the two dollar all-you-can eat buffet."<p>

"Hm... I don't know. I was going to ask Izzy to help me..." Owen hesitated.

"...How about if I take you to Dairy King for dessert?" Topher added.

"You drive a hard bargain! Deal!" Owen said, and he shook Topher's hand to seal the deal.

* * *

><p>When the flashback was over, Noah had his head in his hands. "Owen, buddy, you sold us out for Chris 2.0!"<p>

"Would Izzy have been much better?" Topher asked sarcastically. He put his arm around Owen. "Owen here knows a good choice when he sees it." Owen sheepishly nodded, looking guilty as if only now realizing what he had allowed to happen. Topher took no notice of this. "Now, let's separate you guys into your teams and move on to the next challenge."

An intern walked up to him, holding up three rolls of cloth. Topher took a pink one and unraveled it, revealing a symbol with pink fairy wings. "Oh yuck! You're not putting me with that." Jenn snapped, turning away.

"Of course not. This is Team Fairytale, those who found other means to get down without a parachute. Our king of deception, Alejandro. Wannabe wizard Leonard. Prince Charming Phillip. Singing princess Ella. Moonchild Dawn. And lastly, Evil Queen Ai."

"Me? Evil? I'm not evil!" Ai said, in shock.

"Like mentor, like pupil." Topher said, referring to her Gwen, her mentor from last season. Ai sighed and took the flag and her place with the team.

"Now, Team Renaissance, consisting of those who had parachutes. Mutant Dakota. Zombie-nut Shawn. Sort-of athlete Crystal. Wreck-It Rodney. Cold Jenn Heart, and evil theater actor Patrick." Topher now took a green flag roll and unrolled it, revealing a paintbrush symbol and tossed it to Patrick. "And lastly, Team Realism, those who decided to plummet to their potential deaths so early on this season. They are… our beloved Type-A Courtney, powerhouse Eva, brony Ben, gamer guy Sam, sarcastic Noah, and the one twin… Amy… or are you Samey?"

Samey sighed. "My real name is Sammy, and…"

"To be honest, I don't really care which one you are. I'm sure the hard core fans will figure it out." Topher interrupted and tossed her the remaining blue flag, which had a symbol of the globe on it.

Dakota then grabbed Sam and started crying. "But I _have _to be on the same team as Sam! If not, I don't know what I'd do with myself!"

"Aww, it's okay Dakota. Everyone loves you and you'll probably go a lot further than I will." Sam said. "Let's just make the best of it."

"Alright, if the hissy fits are now done, let's go to the campfire pit and review what's up with the island." Topher grumbled.

Topher and Owen led the campers to the campfire pit, which had remained unchanged from last season. "Right, this is probably one of two things to be untouched." Topher said as Team Fairytale sat on the rocks, Team Renaissance in the peanut gallery, and Team Realism ended up standing. "Rules are pretty much the same, except this time you guys get Mardi Gras necklaces as symbols of invincibility!"

"Why necklaces?" Ella asked while admiring a purple one Owen held up as a sample.

"Because I went to New Orleans this year for the huge celebration and don't know what do with the hundreds of leftovers." Topher said, grinning. "Anyway, all that aside, the only other thing that remained the same is the outhouse confessional, which is now open for your convenience."

**Shawn: So far, I have been taken by total surprise, and I can't let that happen! You never know when those zombies are going to want to come back and take our brains! And I have a beautiful girlfriend to bring a million dollars home to! **

**Rodney: Okay, so I know last time I was here, I broke a lot of hearts. And this season… I don't think that will end up changing very much. I mean I'm on the same team as beautiful Jennifer, and sparkly blue-hair Crystal, and not to mention Dakota who's heart is pure despite her looks. How can I pick just one when all are so good?**

**Ai: I'm on the same team ****_with Phillip. AGAIN!_** **–****she bangs her head on the confessional wall-**

"So what exactly changed since last season?" Crystal asked, raising her hand.

"A very good question. For starters, I think old man Chris was just too sympathetic to you. So you're gonna have to do what _real_ survivors do and rough it out in nature this season! And this goes along with your second challenge, which I call A Dream is as Big as You Build It." Topher said, snapping his fingers. An intern brought forth a stand with a chart on it, which Topher unveiled. The chart depicted a layout of the island. "Your challenge is to build yourselves a home for the season using whatever resources are available. I will judge along with Owen. The team that builds the most awesome house wins immunity. The team with the second best house gets nothing. The team with the lamest place goes to the campfire and votes someone off. You have three hours to work on this. Starting now!"

**Courtney: Now that Chris isn't here, I have to wonder who came up with these crazy challenges? Surely Topher can't be ****_that_**** twisted in the head.**

**Topher: So here's the thing. Old man Chris didn't think that I would be up to the task of making up extreme and deadly challenges on my own. So he brought in a committee for the task of formulating challenges. –he holds up a picture of Heather, Scarlett, Max, Jo, Amy and Cameron- And I have to admit, these guys came up with some true gems that I… improved upon.**

The teams split off, each running in a different direction. Team Realism headed into the forest, which was fairly thick and overgrown, more so than last season. The sky was well hidden by the overgrowth. "This forest provides a nice shelter from the rain." Courtney said approvingly.

"We can do what we did when I was last here: Jasmine led us in building a tree house to keep us safe from most of the wildlife." Samey said, sounding unsure of herself. She wasn't used to being able to speak freely without getting her own ideas stolen.

**Samey: I don't expect to make it very far this season. After all, for whatever reason, everyone loves Amy more and I'm not Amy. I doubt they'll even hear me when I talk.**

Eva nodded. "Smart move. Let's do it."

Samey blushed and gave a shy smile and they started looking around for any materials to make wooden planks with. Luckily for them, when they entered a clearing, they found a variety of building supplies.

* * *

><p>Team Fairytale, meantime, had headed down the center pathway. Leonard was leading the way, holding up a stick, and was mumbling to himself. "By the power of Nayru, goddess of wisdom, I shall find a way to restore the Wizard Tower to its former glory!"<p>

"What's he talking about? The Wizard Tower was _never_ in any form of glory." Alejandro whispered to Ai, who nodded.

"We must put our faith in the Wizard!" Ella said brightly.

Dawn, Ai, Alejandro and Phillip shrugged. At this point, none of them had any better ideas, so it would just be best to go with the flow. A clearing was coming into view and they found themselves surrounded by piles of rocks and scrap. Leonard went to inspect the pieces, placing his stick under his belt. "This is perfect!" he declared at last. "And with some of the magic of friendship, we shall build the Wizard Tower 2.0!"

"What is that Wizard of Oz talking about this time?" Phillip grumbled.

"I think that's his way of saying that we should help him." Dawn said, walking towards the various rocks and scrap metal pieces. The others just blinked and hesitantly followed after her, beginning their search for decent enough rocks that could be used for a foundation.

* * *

><p>Team Renaissance to the path to the left, and the terrain changed from being smooth and easy to navigate, to suddenly humid and swamp-like. "Ugh, it reeks in here!" Patrick groaned.<p>

"I know! It's the perfect place to build our zombie fortress!" Shawn said eagerly. "The humidity will make it less appealing and so will the swamp stench. It's _imperative_ we make a shelter in there."

"Ugh, well you guys can go in there if you want. But I'm going to find Sam and stay with him! I'm not staying in a swamp!" Dakota snorted as she turned and walked in the other direction.

"What's her problem? You'd think she'd be right at home in the swamp!" Shawn said as he continued walking further into the swamp area.

"You're lucky she didn't hear you!" Crystal said, following close behind. "I somehow get the feeling that an angry Dakota would be worst to deal with than a zombie army!"

"Well, if the challenge doesn't go so well, you can blame it on her for walking away on us." Shawn replied, sounding annoyed.

**Crystal: Touchy! What's his big deal?**

Jenn cleared her throat for attention. "Both of you, just shut up! _I_ am the team leader here, and unless someone has a better idea for a shelter, then we have no choice but to go along with this stupid idea. A zombie fortress at least sounds more appealing than losing the challenge by living in a cave."

There was a reluctant agreement from Crystal, Rodney and Patrick, and the group of five continued to wade into the swamp which was getting murkier the further they went in.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Topher blared off the air horn, and spoke into the PA system, which was sounding worse for the wear. <em>"Alright survivors, your three hours are up! Time for the House Inspectors… that is, Owen and myself… to inspect and judge who has the best camp!"<em>

Team Realism was visited first, with Owen driving Topher in a small golf cart. The Tree House was more or less identical to the one Jasmine had lead her team in building about two years ago. The main difference was that the deck area was larger.

Topher looked at it and made some notes on a clipboard. "Looks pretty good. Pretty safe up there above ground. But unless you're going for a retro theme, you don't get any points for coolness." Topher muttered.

"What's wrong with being retro?" Courtney demanded. "_I_ happen to _like_ some retro styles."

"Good for you. No one cares." Topher said bluntly as he got back into the golf cart. "Time for us to check out the other two camps, Owen. Dakota, go back to your team! No one's allowed to stay with a different team!"

"But… but… Sam…" Dakota wailed, hugging her boyfriend.

"Aww, it's too bad Dakota. But we have to follow the rules and keep ourselves in the game for as long as possible." Sam said, trying to comfort her. Dakota made a face, remembering how smelly and humid the swamp was but reluctantly went back.

Owen then drove the golf cart over to the Wizard Tower 2.0 next. The tower wasn't very high, but it did leave a Hogwarts impression. "Wow. This one actually looks pretty awesome! Don't you think, Topher?" Owen asked, sounding hesitant.

"It's… it's…" Topher was clearly taken by awe and surprise.

"Awesome is an understatement!" Leonard said, as he stuck his head out a window. "It's got an upstairs and a downstairs too! Just like the original tower was supposed to be."

Topher laughed at the memory of Leonard's failed attempt at building a tower for his team. "Yes, I suppose it has come a long way. Well, it certainly gets full points all around, I can't deny that. Come on Owen, time for us to check out Team Renaissance."

The camera flashed to Topher looking unimpressed at something off camera. "Seriously? When you make _lame_ retro look awesome, that's pretty bad!"

Jenn had her back turned, disgraced at what Shawn had come up with. Dakota was sitting on the ground but cringed. Rodney and Crystal just glared at Shawn, while Patrick stared at the wreck with his arms folded. The camera at last panned to the zombie fortress. The fortress was built within a bog, ("which would be extremely difficult for a zombie to cross" Shawn explained), it was made out of leaves, mud and sticks, ("it tricks the zombies into thinking its just part of nature" Shawn continued) and it stunk horribly. But that wasn't the worst part. The moment Topher and Owen had arrived, the fortress collapsed and stuck like glue into the bog. "Ehehe…. It works better if you have cement supports underneath." Shawn said, trying to make light of the situation.

Topher just rolled his eyes. "Well it's clear to me who's going to the elimination ceremony tonight. See you there, Team Renaissance."

* * *

><p>That night, the three teams had been called to the campfire pit. Since that morning, another set of bleachers had been brought in. On Topher's left side, Team Realism was seated and looking relieved that they had been spared after all from elimination. On Topher's right, Team Fairytale, who had won the competition was getting themselves seated as Owen brought over some hamburgers.<p>

"To the victors go the spoils." Topher said proudly. "Not only do they get hamburger dinners, they also won themselves bedding and cots. All freshly found and picked from the local garbage dump."

Ai and her teammates cringed as Owen brought over a wheelbarrow full of smelly and dirty piles of sheets, pillows and ragged old cots.

"Now, let's get on with the votes. Everyone vocalized in the confessional who they're voting for and I don't think it's too much of a surprise." Topher announced. Jenn, Crystal, Rodney and Patrick glared at Shawn. Dakota wasn't paying attention to her teammates though, she was looking very worried for her own sake. After all, she had walked out on her teammates and didn't help with anything.

Topher held up a gold necklace, which he tossed to Jenn. A silver one was tossed to Patrick, two bronze ones tossed to Crystal and Rodney. Shawn and Dakota looked at each other. Shawn was only just now starting to realize that he may be in true trouble.

"Now comes the fun part. I get to narrate the tension that's clearly building up here!" Topher said, grinning. "Shawn's zombie obsession may have helped him survive here two years ago, but clearly it's proven to be nothing but an annoyance and hindrance to his teammates. Shawn's fortress absolutely sucked, and he let his team down. Dakota on the other hand… or do you have claws? … simply walked away on a whim to be with her boyfriend! So, who's it going to be?"

Shawn was biting at his fingernails. Dakota was sweating and looked short of tears. But, at last, a blue necklace had been tossed to her.

"Aww nuts!" Shawn said. "Sorry guys. I guess I let my obsession get the better of me… again. Oh man, Jasmine is going to kill me when I get home!" Shawn then paused. "How am I going home anyway?"

"Oh well, since we couldn't decide on a new method of transport, we decided that we'll let fate decide!" Topher said cheerfully. Owen pushed forth a large wheel. "This was the old Wheel of Misfortune, but I now modernized it so that it would be the Wheel of Elimination. You spin the wheel and whatever you land on is how you're sent away."

Shawn sighed and spun the wheel. It spun for a few moments, and finally landed on the icon of the Hurl of Shame. "Ooh, nice one! The good old Hurl of Shame!" Topher said. He picked up a remote, the end of the dock went underwater, and the catapult was brought out.

Shawn gulped as he got into it. Topher then pushed a button and Shawn went flying into the air. "_THIS WON'T BE AS BAD AS SEEING JASMINEEEEE!"_

"And with that, seventeen remain! Who will go home next time? Who will I personally torture next? Will Noah ever get over the fact that Owen brought me in? Find out next time on….. Hehe I can't believe I get to say this! … TOTAL! DRAMA! GENERATIONS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here it is guys! The first chapter to Total Drama Generations, the sequel to Total Drama: The Mentorship! I hope you guys enjoy and look forward to more upcoming chapters! Don't forget to leave me a review :)**


	2. 2: Going By the Book

Episode 2: Going by the Book

Team Fairytale: Ai, Ella, Dawn, Alejandro, Phillip, Leonard

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Dakota, Crystal, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Eva, Courtney, Samey, Ben, Noah, Sam

Voted off: Shawn

* * *

><p>The morning sun began rising, revealing the outline of the Wizard Tower 2.0 and the Tree House. Topher then stepped in front of the view, with Owen trying to get into the shot. "Close up on me please." Topher demanded, effectively removing Owen from the shot. "Better! Last time, the eighteen worthy competitors took part in the Blind Luggage Parachute Challenge to determine who went on what team. Then they had to build their new homes while Owen and I judged who had the best home. In the end, it was Team Renaissance who lost because the zombie fortress sucked. Shawn went home, and now we wonder what happened to his teammates. Find out right now on… this will never get old… TOTAL! DRAMA! GENERATIONS!"<p>

* * *

><p>After the opening credits, Team Renaissance was shown sleeping on rocks in a cave. Jenn sat up, looking pissed off as she put her glasses on and took a brush out of her pocket to start combing her hair.<p>

**Jenn: That was the worst sleep ever. It's not fair that Ai gets a nice tower to sleep in. Speaking of her, I better prep her stabilizer...**

Dakota was in the far corner of the cave, lying in a puddle of her own tears. She sat up and sighed in misery. "I wanna see Sam! I've been away from him for too long!"

"It's only been twelve hours, that's not _that_ long ago." Crystal said, as she came back in from a morning jog. "Also, I brought back breakfast while I was out." She held up a basket, revealing a variety of fruit she had managed to find and safely harvest. Jenn took the basket and gave it a scrutinizing stare. "What's wrong, Jenn?"

"What's wrong? Are you nuts? There are loads of poison fruits in here!" Jenn snapped. She picked up the stem of a bright green apple, not allowing the skin to touch her. "This one being the most deadly of the bunch! It's a manchineel apple. I don't know how Amy survived it two years ago, but it could put you in a coma and make your blood acidic if digested."

"I... I'm sorry! I'm not the wilderness survivor, unfortunately for all of us, that was Shawn." Crystal said meekly.

"Great, now we go hungry this morning." Patrick muttered. He then grabbed Rodney by the ear. "Come on Wreck-It, let's go be men and hunt food for the ladies."

**Patrick: Rodney was not my top choice for an alliance. But with some smooth moves and good acting, I'll control him better than a finger puppet. Mwahaha!**

In the basement of the Wizard Tower, Ai sat up with dark rings under her eyes.

**Ai: I got no sleep last night. Oh, the bed was fine… Or at least as fine as ancient springs and little bugs can get. But Ella sang a lullaby for every woodland creature that passed her window **_**and **_**sang with all the birds this morning. Phillip came down and tried to sit with me for a while which creeped me out. Leonard was up late practicing his "potion making" and being obnoxiously loud about it. - she sighs- The only good thing was when Alejandro gave me the massage of the century for my back at dawn this morning. **

She walked up into the dining room on the upper floor. Everyone else slept up in the top-most floor, and Dawn had at some point gone out, gathered fresh fruit, and laid it out among the hamburger leftovers. "Good morning Ai." She said. "Your aura seems exceptionally shiny today."

Ai just yawned loudly. She sat down across from Dawn, and sleepily put a leftover burger on her plate. Ella walked in from another room, the sun reflecting and glittering off of her dress. _"Good morning everyone~"_ she immediately sat next to Ai. Ever since the challenge yesterday, Ella had decided to stick to Ai closely.

On Ai's other side, Alejandro sat down. Ai blushed, remembering the massage from this morning.

**Alejandro: Ai is the best person to take into an alliance. She did go to the very end last season. I shall eventually make her crack about Jenn and her weaknesses. It's the perfect plan since my team is full of simpletons. **

After they ate breakfast, Ai yawned again. "I'm going for a walk." She stood up to leave, but Ella got up with her.

"Oh, let me go with you! Let's spend some time together!" Ella said brightly.

Ai rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I prefer to go alone."

**Ella: I think that Ai needs some friends. Friends make everything better!**

Ai wandered into the woods, shivering into her cloak. The morning air was nipping at her. She turned back, making sure no one was following her, but then she bumped into the back of Rodney. He turned around and offered her his hand. She gave a small smile and took it and he helped her up.

"Thanks, I guess." Ai muttered. Rodney was staring at her funny. From his perspective, she was surrounded by pink hearts and cupids. She raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you okay?"

"I... Uh... Fall... Cloak... Bush!" He stammered.

"Rrrrright." Ai said, sounding unsure.

_Focus Rodney, focus! _Rodney mentally scolded himself. "Challenge... House... Cloak... Fortress... Bushes... Fall..."

"Um... I think I hear my dog calling!" Ai said, dashing off past him. She didn't want to stick around any longer. She went into a thick line of shrubbery, and this time she tripped over Patrick, who was bending down to get safe food. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone... It's you!" She then pointed an accusing finger at him.

There was an awkward silence, as they stared at each other. Patrick was doing his best not to blush. There was something attractive in her intense stare with her red eyes.

"Still mad about me shocking you in the finale last season?" He asked knowingly, finally breaking the silence. "I am _truly_ sorry about that..."

"How do I know?" Ai demanded. "You're an actor! A really good actor... Besides, Jenn warned me _not_ to trust you. She told me all that you did last season, and I have to agree with her."

Patrick looked pained. He knew he'd get reprimanded at some point by her, but he didn't expect it to come so soon. Ai even sounded a bit hurt as she ranted to him. He decided to try distracting her. "Nice cloak. Looks like an authentic Maleficent one."

Ai blushed, surprised that someone had finally taken notice of it _and_ know what it was from. She modestly looked at the cloak. "Oh, it is... It was a gift."

"Well, whomever it was must have broke the bank for it..." Patrick said. He sounded uncomfortable for some reason. Ai didn't pick up on this.

"Unfortunately, I don't know who sent it to me. It was my secret admirer." Ai said, with a mix of pride and disappointment.

"Oh? Must have been Phillip, although he's not much good at keeping secrets." Patrick replied. "Or maybe that other guy you liked..."

Ai cringed at the reminder about Ben and the memories of how she acted last season. "Let's not dwell on that. Although if it were Phillip, I wouldn't be surprised. After all, I made the stupid mistake of hugging him last season."

"Patrick?" Rodney called out, interrupting the moment. "I got a whole basket of these red apples! Patrick?"

"Duty calls, my evil queen." Patrick said, kissing her hand suddenly. "Let's meet again later?" Not waiting for her reply, he dashed off to find Rodney.

"N-not so evil! I'm really not evil..." Ai protested, though no one could hear her. She blushed as she looked at the hand he kissed.

**Ai: Why? I'm not evil and why was kissing my hand necessary? I have been told I have "the touch of death" because my hands are so cold all of the time! -she sighs- Can I go back to bed yet?**

Patrick and Rodney walked past the tree house, not noticing Samey watching them from above. She sighed. "Even that actor guy who messed with everyone has a friend... No, more like an ally. What do I have?" Eva walked onto the balcony, carrying her dumbbells with her. Without further thought, she pushed Samey aside like nothing. "Hey! What was that for?"

Eva didn't answer. She just gave a threatening glare at the cheerleader and began her daily routine. Samey sighed. No point befriending Eva.

"Samey, may I ask you a favor?" Courtney asked, still in her pajamas.

"Sure, what can I do?" Samey asked, looking eagerly at a chance to try to make a friend, even if it meant doing favors.

Courtney thrust a basket into her hands. "You're familiar with the fruits here. Go get breakfast and prepare little fruit cups for us. It should contain the layers in this order: apples, berries, apples, apples, berries."

Samey sighed. "Um... Sure thing."

**Samey: Why does everyone think I'm their waitress? I mean I **_**was**_** a waitress last summer with Amy... Actually I was just the dishwasher... Amy just took orders.**

Samey climbed down the tree and went off to forage.

* * *

><p>She returned in plenty of time and was just finishing making the cups when the sound of feedback could be heard on the speaker system.<p>

_"Uh, morning everyone! Topher wants to you guys to meet up at the dock in ten minutes. Something about today's challenge."_

Noah closed his book and sighed. "He shouldn't take orders from that jerk! It's his show to host! He should stand up to him and make him leave!" Sam and Ben both nodded. Samey overheard this and thought about her own situation. But unlike Owen, she had nothing to gain from standing up to Eva or Courtney. As far as she could see, she had everything to lose.

Samey passed out the fruit cups, with only Sam and Ben thanking her. Courtney looked at it carefully. "Huh. You actually got that order right. Nice job." She said with a smile. Samey grinned. Maybe things weren't so bad...

* * *

><p>At the docks, the three teams found the water in the bay divided into a huge checkerboard, marked in pink, green and blue colored lights. While waiting for Topher, Jenn jabbed Ai with the stabilizer. "Owww... Give me a warning next time!" Ai protested.<p>

"Just think of this as me keeping you on your toes." Jenn said with a wink.

**Alejandro: Those two are thick as thieves. I must proceed with caution.**

Topher then walked onto the dock, with Owen behind him. He then nodded at Owen, who then blared off the air horn long and loud. Everyone but Topher covered their ears and glared. Owen gulped and stopped. Topher then pulled out cotton balls from his ears. "Good morning everyone! I hope the island's accommodations were quite sufficient last night." He looked at Team Renaissance and smirked.

"It sucked!" Jenn said. "I slept on rocks!"

"As I said: quite sufficient. Anyway, time for another invincibility challenge! Who's ready for some good old pain and potential death in a sleek modern way?"

"What do you mean by sleek and modern?" Samey asked.

"I am so glad you asked! Today the challenge is called Who Actually Did the Assigned Reading?" Topher exclaimed, as Owen passed him a large pink book. "The challenge will have four (or three) dive into the water one at a time to each square, and pick up your puzzle piece. One person shall assemble the pieces. The last person will be trying to figure out what the puzzle represents and give me a nice summary about it based on these books. First team to finish wins dinner. Second team gets nothing. Last to finish goes to the elimination ceremony."

"The painful part sounds like the summary. I never did well on book reports." Sam muttered.

"Just don't hold us back, whatever you do." Courtney said, threateningly.

"Thirty seconds to decide who does what." Topher said, as Owen finished setting up a lounge chair for him.

After a brief huddle, Ai, Jenn and Noah took their place at the books. Leonard, Sam and Patrick took their places at the assembly table. Everyone else had changed into their bathing suits and lined up at the dock. "Alright, ready? Set, go!" Topher called out from his lounge chair.

Crystal, Ella and Eva dove in first. Ella's bathing suit was bright blue and glittered brightly. She even had matching blue slippers for the occasion. She went right for her pink square that was the closest to the dock and swam down into the depths. She spotted her puzzle piece and picked it up. This triggered an underwater land mine, sending her flying out of the water. She landed in Phillip's arms, still holding the puzzle piece. "Oh, my prince!" She said blushing.

"Give me the puzzle piece Ella! I shall use my wizard powers to unlock the secret of this piece!" Leonard called out. Ai rolled her eyes.

Phillip now dove in. By now, Eva had reached the blue square farthest away. She was making her way back when Fang swam ahead of her. She had to slow down to avoid slamming into his waiting jaw. "Ugh, I don't have time for this!" Eva snapped.

"Uh, what's with the oversized shark?" Noah asked, walking alongside Sam.

"That's Fang... Need I say more? You'd need all the power-ups in the world to survive his attacks." Sam said, thinking about Scott and his encounters with the mutant shark.

"Uh-huh, because your precious one-ups and fire flowers truly exist." Noah muttered with heavy sarcasm.

Fang tried to take a bite at Eva, but she ducked away, grabbed him by his tail fins, and picked him up. "I said I don't have time for this!" She then flung him aside, putting him in view of Crystal who was on her way back from the green square that was near Eva. Fang landed on top of her, causing her to sink and bubbles to start forming. Eva, not being the caring type, just swam back to the dock.

"That's it Eva! Go for the kill!" Courtney cheered. Her teammates gave her a look. "What? I'm trying to boost team spirit, people!"

Topher, who was sipping a tropical drink, watched with interest. "Will Crystal resurface? Will Team Fairytale maintain its small lead? Will Alejandro manage to win Ai to his side?"

Owen shrugged to the camera. "Guess there's only one way to find out."

"That's right Owen! We'll find out after a quick break!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back. Team Fairytale has now fallen behind into second place, with Team Realism taking the lead. Crystal had escaped Fang and is perfectly fine. The score is four to two to one! Dakota is currently having a boxing match with Fang, stalling for time." Topher said, standing on Owen's shoulders, trying to get the best view of the bay.<p>

"Dakota! Stop fighting and bring back the puzzle piece!" Crystal called out.

"If we lose, you're out!" Jenn added harshly.

At last Dakota came back, carrying a passed out Fang. Topher was surprised. "Hmm, well, if Fang can be topped, then... Unleash the Mecha Sharks!"

At that, a rock underwater opened up, and three mechanical sharks surfaced. They had glowing red eyes and sharp metal teeth. Everyone gasped. "I have to swim with those guys?" Rodney asked nervously.

"Well, I hope you're an Olympic swimmer. They are programmed to be incredibly fast and strong, and most importantly, lethal." Topher said.

Rodney gulped. "If I don't survive, please tell... Uh... Never mind!" He dived down, heading for the nearest green square. The Mecha Sharks locked onto him, until Ben dived down. He was right in front of the sharks now and turned pale. He headed towards the nearest blue square as fast as possible.

Samey, who was next in line, was scanning the bay for signs of Ben. "I don't see him!" She said with worry. She turned to Eva. "What if he doesn't make it?"

"Then he better hope that the Mecha Sharks get him before _I_ do." Eva grumbled, her arms folded across her chest. Samey was about to dive in when suddenly he resurfaced and flung his puzzle piece into her arms. "I got this turn." Eva said, pushing Samey aside and jumped in. Samey watched from the dock as Eva beat up the sharks. Ben was then flung to the dock and Samey went to his side.

"Ben? Are you okay?"

He sat up and groaned. "That... Was something I hope to never have to repeat again." Samey, overcome with relief, hugged him.

Leonard was now assembling the three pieces that he had. "With my awesome wizard powers, and my extreme training in the house of Hufflepuff, I shall assemble this with but a thought of my mind!"

Ai was in no hurry with the challenge either. She was reading the book, Fairytale Grimm, completely engaged. Feeling a better mood while reading, she was willing to make conversation with Leonard. "Wow, this is incredible! Leonard, did you know that in the original Cinderella story, the stepsisters cut off their own feet to fit in the slipper?"

"Really? That's... Gruesome. Ugh, too bad my talent is not working for me right now, for the secret of the puzzle eludes me." Leonard replied, ignoring Ai's eagerness.

Ai looked over his shoulder, looking at the pieces. They each had a different fairy on it, one red, one blue, and one green. Dawn then returned with the fourth piece, this one of a black fairy with dragon horns. "Sleeping Beauty!"

"Hurry up Patrick, tell me what that puzzle looks like!" Jenn shouted. She was a bit shorter than Patrick, so she tried jumping around to look over his shoulder. "What is it a painting of?"

"Don't rush me! You know you can't rush art, especially when we only have three pieces!" Patrick retorted. "But from how I have it, seems like... A head."

"A head? A screaming head? A portrait of a head? Does the head have a regal air to it? Details, Patrick! I need details!" Jenn cried out.

Team Realism was still holding onto its lead. "Courtney, we're one piece short of a perfect puzzle!" Sam called.

"There are three blue squares left. How do I know what's going to work?" Courtney muttered. She jumped in, headed for the nearest blue square. Thanks to Eva, the Mecha Sharks were floating, looking out of commission, so the waters were once again safe enough. She found nothing in that square, so she surfaced before heading off to the next blue square.

Ella was swimming back from her pink square. Phillip and Alejandro watched her closely. "Look at her, she is truly a princess. If she only had a mermaid tail..." Phillip said, imagining her as a mermaid, only for Ai to appear, her mermaid outfit similar to Ursula the Sea Witch, and push Ella aside.

Alejandro just shrugged. "I suppose. I was just thinking strategy-wise though, that perhaps it would be wise to vote Leonard off."

"The Wizard of Oz? Why? He's harmless." Phillip said. Ella returned with another puzzle piece, and Phillip helped her up onto the dock.

Courtney also returned, handing Sam the last puzzle piece. Sam inserted the piece into his completed puzzle, and Noah started intently flipping through the history book he had.

Leonard, however, was still trying to put together his puzzle pieces. Ai had already thought out her summary of Sleeping Beauty, but until Leonard assembled the puzzle, there was nothing she could do. "Hurry, Leonard, hurry!" Ai called.

"One cannot rush my powerful magic!" Leonard said, finally finding some matching pieces.

Noah found the picture. "George Washington riding up the Delaware River on Christmas of 1776!" He called out.

"I need a bit of a summary of said event!" Topher called, sipping out of a pineapple cup.

"The painting was done in 1953 to honor him and his surprise attack during the American Revolution! This resulted in the Battle of Trenton!" Noah said. He was about to say more when Topher cut him off.

"I hate history, so that's more than sufficient for me." He said. "Team Realism wins immunity and dinner!"

Team Realism cheered while Jenn flung her book at Patrick. Patrick fell to the floor groaning.

"Team Renaissance, you guys came in second place for a last second completion of the puzzle. You are safe from elimination today." Team Renaissance let out a sigh of relief, except for Jenn who was eyeing Team Fairytale closely. "Team Fairytale. I hope you enjoyed the taste of victory while you had it, because one of you is going home today. See you at the ceremony tonight!"

As the teams departed to go to their camps, Jenn hung back and grabbed Ai's arm. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Ai asked.

"Just wait, okay? You have to trust me on this." Jenn said. When the beach was at last cleared, Jenn finally let go of Ai's arm.

"What's going on Jenn?" Ai asked, concern in her voice.

"You can't eliminate Leonard!" Jenn said intensely.

"What? After that horrible challenge? We couldn't trust him with anything important again!" Ai replied.

"I don't care about that. I want you to convince your team to eliminate..." Jenn whispered the name into Ai's ear. Ai gasped.

"You... You're joking right? I don't know if I could..."

"You must! Eliminate threats now before they become harder to beat." Jenn said. "And if you fail to do this, I won't give you a stabilizer tomorrow. So that's your incentive."

Ai groaned but nodded. Jenn watched her go back and smirked.

**Jenn: Don't get me wrong, Ai is my friend. But she's in no position to deny me anything either. **

* * *

><p>At the campfire ceremony, Team Renaissance sat on the left side peanut gallery, and Team Realism on the right, with Owen serving them hot dog dinners. Jenn stared at Ai intently. Ai gave no indication of any emotions. Dawn was meditating next to her, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. Alejandro seemed confident, and Phillip was checking his reflection in the mirror. Only Ella and Leonard, having a sense of deja vu, seemed nervous.<p>

**Leonard: I guess I kind of messed up today. But I hope my team understands it was my powers that failed me! ... I wouldn't have failed at Magic Steve's Dungeons and Giant Reptiles game.**

"Team Fairytale. I assume we all know why you're sitting here today. Thanks to the antics of one certain person... I won't mention any names... *cough cough*Leonard*cough cough*... So, this is a no brainer." Topher paused as the losing teams stared at Leonard. Topher tossed Ai a set of gold beads, Ella a set of silver, Phillip green, and Dawn got purple. Alejandro smirked in triumph, as Leonard started to resign into his fate. Topher held up blue beads. Leonard looked at them as if they were precious gold. Topher rattled them in a teasing way. "The keeper of the blue necklace is..."

..

..

..

Leonard suddenly felt something land onto his lap and gasped. The blue necklace! Alejandro gasped. "But... ¿Por que? What did he do to deserve to stay? I pulled my weight and more!"

"You're labeled as a deceiver. We have no proof of your trust." Ai said. "At least Leonard has a chance to redeem himself."

Alejandro groaned and he went up to the Wheel of Elimination, which Owen had pushed into place. He sighed as spun the wheel, he hoped he would get lucky with the boat ride. The wheel stopped at the icon of the cannon. "At least it wasn't the toilet..."

"Alejandro, your chapter has ended." Topher said, as he pushed a button, the end of the dock disappeared, and the cannon from the original Pahkitew Island season was brought out.

The camera flashed to Alejandro in the cannon, wearing a helmet. "Any last words?" Topher asked.

"Yes. There is an inter-team alliance, and maybe they should be cut apart and..." He was then cut off as Topher fired the cannon. Alejandro screamed loudly as he disappeared into the night sky, disappearing in a glint of light.

"And now there are sixteen survivors left. Who will be tortured next? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!"

**Jenn: Alejandro was my biggest threat. He's smart and was probably going to use Ai's feelings to get further along. I couldn't allow that. Who do I go after next? -she holds up a sketch of Patrick- He's going to get payback for last season, if I have my way. Muwahaha! **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! Hope you are enjoying TDG. Next episode is a Christmas special episode. Don't forget to read and review!**


	3. 3: A TD Christmas Carol (Part 1)

Episode 3: A TD Christmas Carol

Team Fairytale: Ai, Dawn, Ella, Leonard, Phillip

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Crystal, Dakota, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Samey, Eva, Courtney, Ben, Noah, Sam

Voted off: Shawn, Alejandro

* * *

><p>Snow was falling over Pahkitew Island, with soft white clouds overhead. Topher and Owen were on the dock, with Topher wearing a green beanie hat, a green scarf and green mittens; a cup of hot chocolate he was holding wafted steam lazily into the air. Owen had an orange scarf on with a bag of marshmallows in his hands.<p>

"It's Christmas time on Total Drama! And Christmas is all about the spirit of giving... _and getting_! Last time, Team Fairytale lost the challenge due to Leonard's antics. But he was spared because Jenn convinced Ai to get rid of Alejandro instead. But will that prove to be a huge mistake? What horrible form of torture will I give to the remaining sixteen competitors? Find out on a special episode of Total Drama Generations!" Topher announced, taking a sip from the mug.

* * *

><p>After the opening credits, the Wizard Tower was seen, mostly covered in icicles, each hanging from the roof and window ledges. Ella then walked outside, wearing a golden variation of her outfit, with a red cloak covering her shoulders. <em>"The snow the snow has come! And the sight of it makes me want to hum! It's time to go find some critters and share in this wonderful melody~"<em>

She was immediately surrounded by small birds, each one a different color and making a rainbow. They chirped in tune with her as she skipped to the forest. Ella then gasped. "I just thought of something better!" She ran back into the tower and went downstairs to the basement door. She knew Ai was in there and she knocked. _"Ai? Do you want to build a snowman? There's about six inches outside! Come on with me, no need to hide, I don't like you so far away!"_

Ai opened the door, wearing her cloak and growled in a menacing way. To anyone else, she'd appear almost like a vampire or monster and they would run off screaming. But not Ella. "No Ella." She said simply, disappointed that Ella didn't go away by her attempts of being crabby.

_"You won't know if you like it if you don't try!"_

Ai shut the door, although she was careful not to slam it.

Ella knocked again. _"Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman! Come on and play, there's no need to be this way!"_

Ai slumped to the floor against the door. "Go away, Ella!"

Ella sighed, her disappointment almost palpable. Ai felt guilty but said nothing as she heard Ella walk away.

**Ai: Ella is persistent, I'll give her that. But I can't stand her optimism. It kills me.**

In the cave, Jenn woke up shivering. With almost no protection, the sudden change in weather was a shock. She sat up and spotted Patrick with a basket, and was stuffing it with leaves. He then picked it up, revealing a bright red bow on the handle. She quickly lay back down, just as he turned around to make sure he was not being watched. "While everyone is asleep..." He hurried out as quietly as he could.

**Jenn: -she has a clipboard and pen- I've been keeping a close eye on Patrick. He has a strange obsession with Ai. In his sleep, he mutters about her. In comparing this information with the gifts Ai got all last year, I suspect that there is a 94% chance he is her secret admirer. -she writes on the pad- now I have to figure out what percentage that Ai may like him back.**

Patrick made his way through the snow and left the basket at the base of the tower. He was going to turn to leave, when Ella walked back from her song and dance in the woods. "Patrick?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh, uh, Ella! What are you doing?" Patrick asked, sweating as he was caught.

"I just came back from my walk. What are you doing here? Did you come to sing with me?" Ella asked excitedly.

"No..." Patrick replied. "I was uh... Uh..."

"Oh! What a nice basket!" Ella said. "Where did you get it?"

"Just do me a favor, make sure Ai gets this. Don't tell her where you got it. Please don't ask why." Patrick said, blushing.

Ella nodded and took the basket. In a hushed voice, she said: "Your secret is safe with me."

At that moment, the PA system let off a loud frequency. This effectively woke up the sleeping campers, creating a chorus of groans. _"Good winter morning everyone! Topher here, announcing it's Christmas time and I have a special gift for you all at the dock!"_

Courtney, who was leaning out from the tree house, scoffed. "How can it be Christmas when it's the middle of summer?"

"Christmas?!" Sam cried, leaping out of bed. "I didn't get Dakota anything!"

He charged outside, desperate to find something for her, and Courtney stepped aside as he fell out of the tree house and landed deep in the snow.

Topher burst out laughing. _"Now that was pretty amazing! Hurry up to the docks!"_

* * *

><p>At the docks, the survivors shivered from the snow and the cold, except for Ai who was bundled up in her cloak.<p>

"Welcome, survivors, to our special Christmas theme episode of Total Drama! Since it's all in the spirit of giving, old man Chris and Chef wanted me to do something special and give you gifts of some sort. But I say that it's not fair to just _give_ you something for absolutely nothing, so we're gonna have a special Christmas challenge today!" Topher announced, sounding overly excited.

The survivors groaned, disappointed at the thought of another challenge. They had just barely registered the fact that it was snowing and everything had gone Christmas theme. Most of the trees had been replaced with beautifully decorated Christmas trees, and some of the shrubbery had been replaced with holly bushes. They didn't want to compete on a day that felt so much like Christmas.

Topher just ignored them. "I call this challenge: Have You Been Naughty or Nice? and it won't be easy. Since my favorite movie at Christmas time is _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_, you little Elves are going to be stealing presents from one another. As we speak, our own personal Santa Claus is leaving presents in each of your camps. Your goal is to infiltrate the camps and swipe as many gifts as you can and still protect your own. The team that comes back with the most gifts wins something special!"

Team Renaissance gulped. Their cave would be easy pickings, while the Wizard Tower would be hardest to break into.

**Jenn: Why does my team have all of the bad luck?!**

Crystal then raised her hand. "So, based on what you just said, there's no immunity today? Just a reward for the winners?"

"That's right!" Topher said, giving an innocent smile.

"Awesome!" she said with a smile.

"You have three hours to snatch as much as you can... Survivors, go!" Topher said, shooting off a party popper.

* * *

><p>Team Realism decided to try to break into the Wizard Tower first, since it would be the hardest to break into. Courtney stared up in marvel at the smooth walls, meaning no way to reach the window. "How on Earth did they do this?"<p>

"Never mind that." Eva said, her arms crossed. "We have to figure out how to break into it."

"The safest way in is to climb up something to reach that window." Noah said, pointing to one of the few windows. He looked around and spotted a large rock. "We'll use that!"

"Come on everyone, push!" Sam said as all but Samey started pushing the rock. She looked at the doorway intently.

In a quick camera flash, Eva was standing on the rock, holding up Sam, who was holding up Ben, who was holding up Courtney, who was struggling to hold up Noah. Noah pushed at the window but because there was no glass, he fell through the open space and tumbled onto Ella's bed. He cringed as her platoon of stuffed animals stared at him. He then turned back to the window and helped up the others. As the team finished helping up Eva, Samey opened the door to the upstairs.

"What...? But how?" Courtney spluttered.

"Easy. I used the front door." Samey said cheerfully.

**Noah: -he is squinting, as if deep in thought- Not sure if she was just selfish or smart.**

"Wow, why didn't we think of that?" Sam said. "Did you find any presents?"

Samey shook her head. "All I could find was this basket of leaves and a red bow." she said holding up the basket Patrick had dropped off earlier. "If this is what Topher was hiding, it doesn't seem like much…" Everyone nodded their agreement at that. They then headed out of the bedroom area and split up. It was clear the tower was empty, apart from them. Eva and Courtney felt no remorse in tearing the place apart in their search for gifts.

Ben and Sam ended up checking the downstairs, where Ai slept. They found it to be quite dark and overall empty, with just a small cot and books everywhere. Ben sighed. "What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"She once said that _I_ was a messy person. But this... This is the messiest I've ever seen her." Ben said. He shrugged. "But it's clear there isn't anything down here worth taking..."

Elsewhere, Team Fairytale headed towards Team Renaissance's cave. "Shouldn't we have left someone at the tower to protect it?" Ai asked. Although now she was, by essence, the team leader, she walked behind everyone else, trying to avoid conversation with her teammates. Dawn was okay, but the other three made her shudder.

"Of course not. I laid a hex on the tower so no one could possibly steal presents!" Leonard said triumphantly.

"Yes, we must have faith in our Wizard." Ella said cheerily.

**Ai: -she stutters, completely speechless- is Leonard **_**joking**_**?! He can't seriously think he has magic powers still! At least last season Vivian gave us proof that she had ESP. **

Ai groaned and said nothing more. At last they reached the cave, which was appearing deserted. Dawn held up a hand to get everyone to pause. "I am sensing auras nearby. I think we are being watched."

"It doesn't matter who or what is watching us. I shall charge in that cave and prove it is safe." Phillip then kissed Ella's gloved hand. "I shall come back bearing great gifts."

"Good luck, my prince charming!" Ella said, blushing.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Phillip came walking out, a single box in hand. "I have returned! And not empty handed either."

"It's just one box." Leonard said, sounding disappointed.

"Fear not, Wizard of Oz. For I have brought more than just one box." Phillip said, as he dragged Owen, who was dressed as Santa Claus, out of the cave. Owen was dragging a large sack of presents, as everyone else gasped at the sight.

"Awww come on guys, I never had the chance to put gifts in the Wizard Tower yet!" Owen said, sounding desperate.

"All the more reason not to let you go." Ai said. "Come on guys, let's find that tree house and get what's there."

Team Fairytale moved out, except for Dawn. She stared for a moment at the bushes. Yes, there was something watching. _Multiple_ somethings...

"Come on Lady Lovegood! We are going to win!" Phillip called. Dawn nodded and ran to keep up. As she left, Team Renaissance, minus Dakota, popped out of the bushes.

"How did she know?" Crystal gasped.

"She's an aura reader... But it's okay. Let them do the dirty work for us. We'll get our gifts soon enough." Jenn said. "Dakota should be in position by now."

**Jenn: -she gives a dark smile- Sorry about what's going to happen, Ai, but you know how things go. I can't pass up a chance at a reward.**

At the tree house, Team Fairytale came face to face with Dakota. "What are you doing here? Where's the rest of your team?" Ai asked.

For a moment, Dakota looked confused and speechless. "That's a good question, they should have been back by now…" She then glared and stared down on Team Fairytale. "But it doesn't matter because my job is to make sure you guys don't get into the Tree House here!"

She swung around suddenly, her tail sweeping the ground. Ai, with her improved reflexes, managed to jump away in time, but the rest of her teammates got swatted aside like flies. Phillip, being the prince charming that he was, got onto his feet first. "How dare you attack in such a crude manner without any one of us provoking you? If I only had a sword, I would have slain you right where you stand!"

**Ella: Oh my prince! **

Dakota hissed like a cat. "I'll have you know I won the P1 Grand Prix! I wrestled with the famous big boys and girls of the wrestling world. I'm not afraid of you!"

Phillip went pale. "Well, uh… I couldn't fight you anyway, since you are a lady." he said.

"Well he may be afraid of you, but I'm not." Ai said bravely. She then looked at her team and motioned for them to go into the Tree House. Ella, Leonard and Phillip just gave her blank looks until Dawn finally got the hint and whispered to the others.

"Bring it, wannabe mutant!" Dakota said.

At that moment, the two mutant girls heard the sound of a wrestling bell going off, indicating that they should start the fight. From the bushes, Topher popped out, Beardo next to him. "Nice job, I knew you would be cheaper than buying an actual soundboard." Beardo gave a smile of appreciation. Topher turned back to the ensuing fight. Dakota was clearly not thinking strategy and going in for as many punches as she could, or trying to claw at Ai's hair. Ai had taken her cloak off, tossing it aside for the moment. Team Fairytale hurried into the tree house, except for Leonard who was guarding Owen from escaping, threatening him with a stick.

"The only thing I ever wanted to host as much as Total Drama was a lady's wrestling match. And now both of my dreams have finally come true! Dakota has taken the good ol' one-two punch style, going in for the kill! But I think she underestimated that Ai has gained incredible reflexes that she can dodge in an instant it seems! Dakota now claws out to grab Ai… and she does! She's pulling at Ai's hair! Is this the end for Ai? … No! Ai kicked Dakota in the stomach and has escaped her grip! The crowd is going absolutely crazy!" Topher said, clearly lost in his narration. Beardo made the sounds of an applauding crowd.

At that moment, Team Renaissance arrived, and everyone except for Jenn gasped at the sight of the two mutants fighting it out. "Dakota! What are you doing? Where's the rest of Fairytale?" Crystal called out.

This caused the two mutant girls to stop and stare at each other. "This isn't over yet, Dakota. I may not be fond of my team, but I do care about their well being. You swatting them like flies got me angry." Ai said, glaring.

Dakota just growled, but before she could say anymore, Ella, Phillip and Dawn came down from the tree house, struggling to carry all of their packages. "Now what do we do?" Dakota asked her teammates.

"We're going to do exactly as we planned." Jenn said, walking towards Team Fairytale. When she stopped, a few feet away from them, she put a hand on her hip and smirked. "We're going to take what is rightfully ours back."

At that, Team Renaissance hurried over to each member of Team Fairytale and swiped numerous gifts. "I'll be taking that as my consolation prize." Dakota said swiping one of the boxes that Ai had picked up.

When they finished, Team Renaissance ran off, but they had forgotten something very important. "Oh, look what they left behind!" Ella said, looking at Owen. "They forgot Santa Claus!"

"Come on then, let's head back and see if we can swipe a few more away from them!" Leonard said, holding up his stick.

* * *

><p>Team Renaissance arrived at the dock first, having had the head start on running. Topher was counting the number of boxes they had taken, which amounted up to eight in total. Team Realism came running in, looking exhausted. "What happened to you guys?" Rodney asked.<p>

"We searched high and low all over the place…" Sam panted. "And all we could find was a basket full of leaves!"

"There were no presents _anywhere!_" Eva growled at Topher.

"Hey, don't blame me for this one." Topher said, nervously taking a step back. "There were supposed to be presents all over the three camps."

"Then where were they?" Ben asked.

"They never got delivered." Ai said as Team Fairytale arrived. Everyone gasped as they saw Owen with them. "We got Santa before he finished his delivery."

"I know!" Owen grumbled. "I didn't even get to eat all the milk and cookies either!"

"Owen, there were no milk and cookies." Ella said, resulting in another wail from him.

"Well then, if they got Owen before he went to the Wizard Tower, then there's no question that Team Fairytale got the most presents!" Topher announced.

As Team Fairytale gave a cheer of victory, Team Renaissance and Team Realism groaned. "Well, I guess no presents for us." Sam said sounding disappointed.

"Well, I guess it could be worse. At least none of us will be going home." Ben said, in an attempt to cheer Sam up.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam said, smiling.

"Nope, you're wrong!" Topher said. Everyone turned to stare at him. "While you guys were out and stealing from one another, I got a message from one of the higher ups, and they insisted someone has to be voted off after all."

Everyone gasped. "But that's hardly fair!" Ella said. "You got everyone's hopes up for a reward challenge, and then you took it away."

"I'm crying on the inside." Topher said, sounding as though he were truly upset by the change in plans.

Team Realism groaned. "Can we at least put the voting off until tomorrow?" Sam asked.

Topher shrugged. "I _guess_. You're only putting off the inevitable. Anyway, I'm going back to my nice warm tent. Team Realism, I'll be seeing you before breakfast." Topher walked off along the coastline.

"W-wait for me, Topher!" Owen said, hurrying after him. In his haste, he forgot his own sack, leaving it by Team Fairytale.

**Topher: Haha… Can't believe they fell for that! There was never any phone call! But they should have seen the looks on their faces! –he laughs so hard, he falls down below camera-**

Samey looked dejectedly at the basket of leaves she had taken, but before she could say anything, Ella came over and gently took it out of her hands. "Sorry, but this was actually meant to go to someone else." Ella said sweetly. "Um… Amy right?"

"No, it's Sam…" Samey started, but Ella had already started heading back to her team. "…Sammy… Why doesn't anyone pay attention to me?"

Ella handed the basket to Ai. "Ai, someone asked me to give this to you earlier. You should open it~"

Ai blinked. "Who gave this to you?"

"I'm not allowed to say. I made a promise. But open it, please! I'm curious as to what is under the leaves." Ella said eagerly. Ai sighed, and began to take out some of the leaves. At the bottom of the basket was a small book, marked as _Ai's Diary_. Ai blinked and handed the basket back to Ella, taking out the book and flipping through the pages. They were empty, and there were plenty of lines for each page to make an entry on. The book even had a lock on it.

"Oh, it's a beautiful book." Ai said breathlessly. "But I still wonder who gave it to me." No one noticed Patrick smiling as she said that, or that Jenn was making notes on a piece of paper.

Ella then went over to the sack Owen had left behind and she started taking some present boxes out of it. She then went back to Team Realism and handed Samey and Eva some of the boxes. "Ella, what are you doing?" Leonard asked. "Why are you giving out our rewards?"

"Because if this is meant to be a special Christmas theme today, then we should make sure to be good to those who are less fortunate than us. Something that Topher needs to learn!" Ella said, handing out more boxes. "At least everyone will have one gift each."

"Ella… That's really sweet of you, considering that we're supposed to be rival teams." Courtney said, giving Ella a hug when she was finished.

Afterwards, the teams each went back to their own camps, wondering if there was anything to be done to prevent elimination for Team Realism…

* * *

><p>"It isn't right!" Ella said, pacing around the Wizard Tower a few hours later.<p>

"Why are you taking it so personally? Topher is just a younger version of Chris. There's nothing more to this story." Leonard said as he shook one of the present boxes that Team Fairytale had kept for themselves. He started to take off the wrapping paper. "Besides, it's Team Realism's issue, not ours."

"And taking up this personal cause could cause us to suffer consequences." Ai added as she started to open a box as well.

"Well, I do think that there is more to this story that we don't know." Dawn spoke up. "I felt a strange aura around Topher today that I have never felt before on him. I think it was a sadistic aura, but this one targeted specifically at the holiday season…"

"An aura can tell you that much?" Leonard asked in surprise. "You must teach me this power!"

"He probably got coal in his stocking every year and now takes his resentment out on others for the heck of it." Ai muttered. She growled suddenly. "Gosh darn this tape! Can't open the box!"

"Allow me, my lovely Ai!" Phillip said, taking the box from her. He pulled out of his pants pocket a tiny knife, cut away at the tape, and after putting the knife away, he lifted the lid… Only for a boxing glove on a spring to fly out and punch him, leaving him with a black eye.

"Phillip, my prince! Are you okay?" Ella asked, putting her hands gently on his arms.

"I am perfectly fine! There is nothing that I cannot handle!" Phillip said, his voice breaking in pain. "Although an ice pack would be nice…"

While Dawn went outside to gather a snow pack for him, Ella spoke up again in defiance. "We _must_ do something to change Topher about this! He must be warned of the pain he is causing others before it is too late!"

"You're asking for a Christmas miracle, Ella. This isn't a Christmas Carol…" Ai started when Ella suddenly had sparkling eyes. "Oh no! Ella, you can't be thinking what you're thinking!"

"I am! We are Team Fairytale, and we must make fairy tales come true!" Ella said. "And I have a few ideas…"

* * *

><p>The fifteen survivors just stared at Ella when she had finished explaining herself in Team Renaissance's cave.<p>

"Ella, you can't be serious! How are we supposed to do all of that?" Courtney cried out at last.

"It's quite easy actually." Patrick said. "While I admit the lack of costumes does make this complicated… It's not impossible. All we need to do is just make sure everyone is cast into the role best suited for them." At that, Patrick got up next to Ella. "If you don't mind, I'll do the casting."

Ella stepped down and stood next to Phillip, who still had his black eye.

"Alright, clearly we have our Mr. Scrooge, that being Topher. Our Bob Cratchit should have really been Owen, but I somehow doubt we can get him to go along with it…" Patrick made his list of casting who was to be who. Overall, everyone was okay with who they were casted as, except for Ai.

"Pardon me, but I'll take the role of the Ghost of Christmas Future if you don't mind." Ai said. "I'd rather not play a part that involves marriage to some degree."

"Aw, come on Ai, _I'm_ supposed to be that Ghost." Jenn said. "Don't make this more stupider or complicated than it has to be."

"But I look the part." Ai protested.

Patrick sighed, and went over to her, taking her hands in his. "Ai, I know you're not comfortable with this idea, but please help out with this. It's for a good cause."

**Ai: Since when was he one for good causes?**

"Besides, if anyone should be complaining, it should be the brony over there." Patrick said, looking over at Ben. "He's the one playing Tiny Tim." He then nodded at Eva.

Ben gulped with realization. "You're not seriously going to…?"

"Just shut up and let me at least pop the bone out. If we're lucky, we can pop it back into place later." Eva said, grabbing his leg.

"_If we're lucky? _Eva, don't…"

Too late, there was a popping sound, and Ben opened his mouth to scream. Patrick covered his mouth before any sound could escape. "Perfect, he's our Tiny Tim now."

**Ben: Is it just me, or does everyone else seem to revel in my pain and suffering? Well, everyone except Sammy anyway.**

Ai sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll do my part. But I'm not happy about it."

* * *

><p>10:30pm<p>

Topher had already changed into his pinstripe pajamas and was lounging on his bed, tapping away at his phone. "Hey Owen, I really got let down today." Topher said, sounding bored.

"Aww, I'm sorry about not being able to…"

"It's not that. In fact I'm delighted about _that!_ Haha, they _threatened_ you. With a stick! And you fell for it! That's gold right there. No, I'm more upset that Ben didn't get injured in some way today. Rodney didn't fall for any girls. Jenn actually gave a warning for Ai's injection early this morning. Dakota didn't cry very much for Sam. I got really let down." Topher said with a yawn, as he put his phone aside and started slathering his face with an exfoliation cream. "Well, there's always the next episode for all of that I suppose. Anyway, I need some beauty sleep. Night Owen." he added, putting cucumbers on his face.

* * *

><p>11:50pm<p>

Topher woke up when a chill hit his toes. "Darn this blanket." he muttered. He sat up and started to recover his toes, when he gasped. Standing before him was a huge and pale monster. If he had been more awake, he would have realized that it looked a lot like Dakota. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Topher McPlain… I come to you with a warning!" Dakota said, with a voice as spooky as her mutant voice would allow. "Tonight you will be visited by three spirits."

"What for? I haven't done anything wrong! … Were you sent by my agent?" Topher asked nervously, gripping his blanket.

"…No. I'm really just here to warn you of what's to come." Dakota said. "Now, go lay down and when the clock strikes twelve, the Ghost of Christmas Past will come and wake you again."

Topher, out of fear of these invaders, did as he was told. He shut his eyes tightly and hoped that he was only having a bad dream.

* * *

><p>12 midnight<p>

It wasn't even ten full minutes when he heard a soft sound, like the coo of a dove. Topher nearly jumped out his bed in fear. He was tired, so he wasn't paying too close attention to what the Ghost actually looked like. It was Dawn and she was covered in a cream that made her glow lightly.

"Topher McPlain… I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." she said.

"Spirit, why are you here? How did you get in?" Topher asked. He looked past her to see Owen. Owen was snoring away loudly, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Well, I have observed that you are living in your past. Something that happened about ten years ago has stayed with you and you have refused to let go." Dawn said. "Please take my hand, and let our journey begin."

"This has got to be the craziest dream I've ever had." Topher muttered, but he took her hand anyway. Dawn immediately led him into the forest. "Um, if you're a ghost, how come we're not flying?"

Dawn paused for a moment, caught off guard. "I have already transported you to the past. It saves time and budgeting for special effects." she said, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie.

Topher shrugged. "Sounds reasonable."

She led him to a clearing, where a cardboard cutout of a house was propped up. Ai was there, her hair dyed blonde (or it could have been a blonde wig), with Patrick next to her. They were both crying.

Topher nearly spluttered. "Mother…? Father…? But… how are they here? Why do they look so sad?"

"Do you truly not recall?" Dawn asked softly. "You had just finished ruining the family gathering. You see, you were about seven at the time, and you had seen Chris McLean on television for the first time, hosting that figure skating show."

"I remember that! I had never been more inspired to do anything in my life!" Topher jumped in, the memories flooding back at him. "I discovered a love of narrating and wanting to be just like Chris in every way, until I discovered that I had the potential to be _better_ than him."

"Something that you seemed to have overlooked was that in the process you had become more self-centered than you already were. You were enjoying seeing the pain you brought upon others, including your own family. You critiqued the whole Christmas dinner, in the rudest way imaginable. You were rude when it came time to open presents. You brought your whole family to tears that day…" Dawn said. She looked at Topher, and though his face did not betray any form of emotion, she could feel the change in emotion in his aura. It went from confidence to uncertainty. He didn't say anything further, but she took his hand and led him back to his tent. Owen was still snoring away, but Topher didn't seem to notice. Dawn was about to leave, when he finally spoke.

"Spirit… what happens now?"

Dawn did not turn back to face him. "You shall be visited by the Ghost of Christmas Present. Perhaps you shall see how your selfish attitude is affecting those around you." She walked out, leaving the tent flap open slightly, causing Topher to shiver and consider what was to happen next.

* * *

><p>2 a.m.<p>

Topher had somehow dozed off for about an hour or so before the chill got to him again. He sat up and noticed that Owen was now missing. He was about to lay back down, assuming that Owen had just gone to the bathroom or to raid their private kitchen, when he suddenly felt his pillow get pulled out from under him.

"No time for that." said a voice.

Topher immediately sat up. He gasped. "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Present?" he asked the glowing figure that stood before him. It was really Noah, but Topher seemed to be oblivious to that.

"If that's what you want to call me. Come on, I have stuff to show you, and I don't have all night." Noah muttered, tossing the pillow aside. Topher followed, not saying anything. "You realize that your obsession with out-doing Chris McLean has given you many enemies right? You've wronged a lot of people, including Owen."

Topher didn't speak. Noah didn't have to turn back to know that he was wrestling with his guilt. At that moment, Noah had led Topher to the Tree House. "What are we doing here?" Topher asked in surprise.

Noah raised an eyebrow at Topher. Topher, feeling immediately threatened, climbed up the rope ladder to the deck area. He peeked into the window and saw Owen inside, crying to Team Realism. Courtney and Sam were trying to comfort him, while Eva was merely pumping weights in the background, but even she seemed to show a trace of concern. Ben, to his surprise, was hopping around on a set of make-shift crutches, and his one leg looked bent out of place. Samey was at his side, trying to help him.

"Are you trying to say that _I_ caused all of this?" Topher asked in shock.

Noah nodded. "Yeah. That sounds about right. Well, I'm done here." Noah then started climbing down the rope ladder.

"Wait, Spirit, aren't you going to take me back or something? What happens next?" Topher called.

Noah looked back at him. "Something worse is going to happen. Something…" But he was suddenly grabbed by a pair of dark arms and thrust away. Topher gasped and then something in a black cloak came forth.

Topher then took a closer look at the hooded figure. "It's black, breathing heavily and it's seemingly very powerful with just its bear hands… Does that mean the Ghost of Christmas Future is Darth Vader?"

**Jenn: Darth Vader? **_**Darth Vader**_**?! Oh come on, I'm much scarier than that mechanical jump-suited bald guy with some outsider doing voices for him!**

Jenn growled, knowing that she had been given explicit instructions not to talk. Topher heard this and cringed. He slowly made his way to Jenn, who made sure her head was ducked low so he could not see her face. She then pointed to a group of people who were cloaked similarly. (They were really some interns whom had agreed to go along with the idea). They had a flat screen with them, and they turned it on, showing what was supposed to be twenty-seven episodes later from now, where Topher gets fired by Chris and Chef.

"No! That can't be! Spirit, is this really going to happen?" Topher cried out. He was by now crumpled on the snow, on all fours, tears in his eyes and he looked up at Jenn. Jenn turned away and shrugged. "I can change Spirit! Really I can! I'll undo all the damage I did! I promise!"

Jenn just growled and snapped her fingers. The hooded interns responded and picked up Topher and, with Jenn in the lead, they carried him back to the tent where they promptly dropped him in the snow, and Topher immediately found his world going black…

* * *

><p>Next Morning<p>

Topher opened his eyes. He was in his bed, all tucked in and snug. He sat up. He even had his exfoliation cream on his face still, and Owen was in his bed snoring away.

"It was just a dream." Topher said suddenly, in realization. "It was just a dream! Whew, dodged a bullet on that one! I thought Chris and Chef were really going to fire me!" He then looked at Owen and started shaking him. "Wake up Owen! Wake up! We have work to do!"

"Five more minutes big bro…" Owen mumbled in his sleep, finally waking up as Topher kept shaking him. "Huh? Topher?"

"Come on Owen! We have a ceremony to set up!" Topher said, before hurrying out of his tent. Owen blinked and began to get himself dressed…

* * *

><p>The teams had been assembled at the campfire ceremony. Everyone seemed rejected and even when Team Fairytale had been served an egg and toast breakfast, they chose to ignore that to stand by Team Realism.<p>

"Team Realism, welcome to your delayed campfire ceremony! I hope you all slept well." Topher said, and took the bag of Mardi Gras beads that Owen had brought out.

**Ella: -she is in tears- I can't believe that after all of that, nothing at all has changed! Perhaps Ai was right about it taking a Christmas miracle to change Topher.**

"Just get on with it already." Courtney groaned.

Topher tossed her a gold necklace, Eva silver, Noah red and Ben green. Samey and Sam looked at each other and gulped.

**Samey: So soon? I can't believe my team would even consider getting rid of me so soon!**

Topher held up a blue necklace. Samey and Sam looked at each other and gulped. The necklace then landed on Sam's lap and Samey let out a sigh, and as she stood up to speak, she suddenly felt a necklace going around her neck. "Huh?"

Topher then started tossing out all of the beads in the bag towards the other two teams. "No one is going home today! I had a strange dream last night… And I decided that because it's the holidays, everyone should get the gift of immunity!"

This was met with a mix of cheers and "woohoos" from all of the teams. Samey grabbed Ben into a tight hug. "I can't believe it! We're safe after all!" she said.

"Yeah, it would really have sucked if you had to leave so soon…" Ben said, blushing and looking away slightly. He then suddenly screamed in pain as Eva popped his leg back into its proper place. "Sheesh, give me a warning!"

"Sorry horse boy. But in this game, you always have to be on your toes." Eva said, walking back over to Courtney when she was finished.

"Alright! And with that wonderful blood curdling scream, it's time to bring our special episode to a close! This is Topher…"

"…and Owen!" Owen interrupted with a smile.

"And Owen, wishing everyone watching a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Come back for more drama in episode four, where someone _will_ be voted off, in the early New Year! Topher out!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you enjoyed the special episode! Don't forget to check out my profile to check out the short story collection as well. Episode 4 is due around New Years Day. Please leave a review :)**


	4. Reject Audition: Sugar

Reject Audition: Sugar

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were sitting in a fancy office in high leather chairs. They had bobble heads of all 63 Total Drama competitors on their huge desk and Chris was adjusting the placement of his own bobble head and the one of Chef. "They really messed up my hair style here." Chris complained. "Seriously, it's for reasons like this I can't give the go-ahead for Total Drama merchandise to exist."

Chef then cleared his throat and Chris looked up at him. "We're rolling." he said.

Chris then looked at the camera and quickly gave a smirk. "Yo! Producers Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet here! Welcome to the producer's lounge! Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Better than that little cottage we used to crash in while we were hosts." Chef said.

"Agreed! I finally got my dream house! Anyway, there's been three episodes of Total Drama Generations. So, how about we show some behind the scenes footage?" Chris asked. "While some characters were automatically allowed to come back," as he spoke, images of Ai, Dawn, Ben and Patrick flashed on the screen, "others had to re-audition to come back. So let's see one of our major rejections."

* * *

><p>Chris and Chef were sitting in the same office, both of whom had eyebrows raised at someone off-screen. "And you dared set your foot in this place <em>because<em>…?" Chris prompted.

The camera then panned over revealing the person auditioning was Sugar. "It's 'cause _ah'm_ the best qualified to win this here Drama Pageant! Ah know ah made a few mistakes last time with that country rap stuff, but ah learned new show-stopping moves!" As she said this, she took out a bottle of what looked like vomit. She chugged it down in one gulp and then proceeded to burp the entire alphabet, resulting in spit covering some of the bobble heads on the desk.

When she finished, Chris glared. "Yeah. About that…"

Sugar gave him a hopeful look. "Ah can show you a few more! Ah even got a fancy outfit from the good ol' thrift store!" She held up a nice looking dress and she brought it over to Chris to show him, when suddenly a rat fell out of it on his desk. "So that's where you've been hiding Mr. Mouse! Been looking all over for ya!"

"Okay, let's stop this train wreck before it does more damage." Chris said. Chef then picked up Sugar and began carrying her outside.

"Where y'all taking me? Ah can walk you know! And my mum always says walking is good exercise!" Sugar protested. She then gasped at the sight of the Flush of Shame came into view. "Why you taking me there for?"

Chris did not answer until Chef dropped her into the toilet. "Because, quiet honestly Sugar, when you make Scott look like Mr. Clean, that's pretty bad. You were so bad on your time of the show, you brought our ratings down. So, an eye for an eye, dirty water for dirty water."

"Waaaaaiiiiiiittttttt!" Sugar cried out as she was flushed away. Her cries turned to gurgles and she disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Chris and Chef cringed. "Thank god we have the absolute power to make sure mistakes like that don't return to our show again." Chris said. Chef nodded his agreement. "And with that, this is the producers Chris and Chef, signing off! Until next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!"<p>

The screen went dark. "And Topher thinks he does that better than me…" Chris is heard saying.


	5. 4: The Hungry Games (Part 2)

Episode 4: The Hungry Games

Team Fairytale: Ai, Dawn, Ella, Leonard, Phillip

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Crystal, Dakota, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Samey, Eva, Courtney, Ben, Noah, Sam

Voted off: Shawn, Alejandro

* * *

><p>Topher and Owen were standing on the docks, back in their regular outfits. Topher had a remote control in his hand, which he was staring at intently. "It's a real disgrace Owen. If I didn't need your assistance with challenges, I'd have flushed you away from here!" Topher said, his voice dark and aggravated.<p>

"But Topher, I didn't have any idea about their plan… I was crying over the lack of milk and cookies! I couldn't find any in our fridge." Owen protested.

"I don't care! They tricked me into not eliminating someone and revealed some information about my private life. There's gonna be unpleasant consequences in this episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!" Topher said looking up at the camera, putting on a forced smile.

* * *

><p>After the opening credits, Topher pushed the button on his remote. The camera then flashed over to Dawn who was berry picking. Just as she was about to put some berries in a basket, the bush was sucked away into the ground, a dead bush quickly taking its place. Dawn gasped.<p>

**Dawn: That was no ordinary force of nature! Clearly there is some sort of evil mechanism at work here. I must consult my tea leaves at once.**

Patrick, Rodney and Samey experienced similar situations as they were searching for food. The moment a tree or bush came into view and was bearing with fruit or nuts, it was sucked away and replaced with a dead counterpart. The three searched high and low all over the island but gave up.

Patrick and Rodney returned to the cave. Rodney was about to speak when Patrick shushed him, hiding the empty baskets behind his back. Crystal looked up. "Oh, hey, you're back!" she said, getting the attention of the rest of the team.

"What took you so long?" Jenn demanded. She had her hands on her hips, Crystal had her arms folded across her chest, and Dakota just glared. The boys gulped.

Patrick then gave Rodney the empty baskets and dashed away. "They're all yours, Wreck-It!" he called as he left.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jenn called after him. She then swiped the baskets out of Rodney's hands, and there was a momentary contact of their skin. "Empty! I should have figured." She then looked up at Rodney and glared. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

But Rodney was in a world of his own. In his eyes, hearts and cupids were flying around Jenn.

**Rodney: I'm so sorry Ai, but I can no longer be your one true love. For your friend Jennifer Heart has declared her love for me! And I can never turn down my soul mate.**

"Trees… searched… mud… disappeared…" Rodney stuttered.

The girls gave him a blank stare. "Right… Sure." Crystal said, shrugging to the other girls.

"Whatever, let's go see if Team Fairytale has anything extra to share." Jenn muttered pushing Rodney aside as the girls walked out of the cave. "I'm sure Ella and Ai wouldn't mind some company."

Meantime, Samey had returned to the Tree House with empty fruit cups. "Oh, Courtney is going to kill me for coming back empty handed… Or will Eva? With those two, it's so hard to tell." she said to herself. She grabbed the rope ladder to begin her climb back up when she spotted the girls of Team Renaissance walking past and headed towards the Wizard Tower. "Hey, girls, where are you all off to?"

"Sorry, Amy, we're off to a party. And you're not invited." Jenn said, sticking her tongue out.

Samey was about to retort back when… _"Hello survivors… Hope you enjoyed your little prank. But the joke's over. Report to the dock immediately!"_

**Jenn: Sounds like Topher woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. **

The Team Renaissance girls just shrugged and headed towards the dock. Samey was about to do the same, dropping the cups aside as the rest of Team Realism started making their way down the rope ladder. Eva and Courtney slid down with ease and walked past her. "Shouldn't you help us get Ben down? Since _one_ of you conveniently broke his leg?" she called, trying her best to sound assertive.

"Which one of us insisted that we build our camp up a tree?" Courtney replied, turning to give a glare at Samey. "Therefore it's _your_ issue, not ours."

**Samey: Well… I… I guess I can't argue with that…**

Samey made her way up the rope ladder to find Ben leaning on Sam trying to limp over to the ladder. "Oh hey, you're back! Did you bring any breakfast?" Sam asked cheerfully. Samey shook her head no and went on Ben's other side. "That's too bad…"

"I still can't believe that Eva really decided to break my leg, and it really was for no reason. I didn't end up doing anything much for that little performance either." Ben said, as Samey took Sam's place to help him walk.

"Maybe we'll be luckier with today's challenge and you can sit it out. After all, in terms of numbers, we have the advantage." Samey said.

Noah then walked over, with a large hammock in hand. "Alright, best way we're going to get you down without any further injury is to lower you down. Sam, you're going to help me lower him down. Samey, you should climb down first to make sure you help him up."

Samey slid down the rope ladder with ease. "I'm ready!" she called. Ben was able to get himself onto the hammock and the rope, Sam and Noah tried to carefully bring him down…

"Does your arm contain any muscle strength at all?" Noah cried out while he was straining to keep himself from dropping Ben too soon.

"Well, the only exercise they really get is from playing my Swii Q. So no, probably not much." Sam said, before he dropped his part of the rope. This sent Ben and Noah crash landing onto the ground. "Sorry!"

Samey helped Ben up and he was able to lean on her for a bit. "Are you okay Ben?"

"I guess I'm getting used to the physical torments this show enjoys casting on me." Ben muttered. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>By the time Ben, Samey, Noah and Sam arrived at the dock, everyone else had gathered and were merely standing around, since Topher was nowhere to be found. "Where's Topher?" Ella asked, looking around. Leonard shrugged at her. "He did say to come to the dock, right?"<p>

"I am here! Thanks for taking your sweet time with hurrying over here, Team Realism." Topher grumbled as he walked onto the dock with Owen. He turned his glare over to Team Fairytale. "I hope you are proud of yourselves, Team Fairytale. Because of your instigation last episode, I was pulled into a meeting with old man Chris and Chef and we reviewed the footage. Because of you and your crazy schemes, I looked like an arse!" As he finished, Ai folded her arms and looked at Ella.

**Ai: I did try to warn her! I did explicitly say there would be consequences for interfering! But did anyone listen? Nope. **

"Today your punishment challenge shall be quite harsh. So bad, some of you may be sent to the hospital for this. According to the challenge committee, most of our target audience consists of _The Hungry Games_ fans. So, we're going to do our own little Hungry Games right now." Topher said, snapping his fingers. "Bring in the judges!"

Heather, Scarlett, Jo, Max, Cameron and Amy walked up from seemingly nowhere. Everyone gasped, with Samey being the most surprised. "What?! But I thought you stayed at home!" she said, pointing at Amy.

"Ha! Well, when Topher offered us more money than what Dairy King was offering me for being a cashier, I knew it was a no brainer." Amy said, giving a sadistic grin to her twin. "I'm honestly surprised you made it this far, with you being such a dumb blonde and all."

"I'm _not_ a dumb blonde! If anyone's dumb, it's you!" Samey said, glaring daggers. "I can't imagine what life must be like for you at home, without me being there to make you seem smart."

"Mom and I are doing very well without you to slow us down! But I suppose I shouldn't be so harsh on you, _Samey_. You did find a boyfriend who's up to about the same speed as you." Amy replied.

"Huh…? Boyfri… He's _not _my boyfriend!" Samey said, caught off guard and blushing with the realization Amy was referring to Ben.

"Enough!" Topher said, stepping between the twins. "As much as I love a happy reunion, I do have to keep this show moving. Everyone, to the cross-roads!" As the survivors and judges made their way to the cross-roads, which was where they would normally go if they wanted to head back to their respective camps, Jenn pulled Ai aside, a needle in hand. She was just about to stick Ai's arm, when Topher swiped the needle away. "Oh no. No helping each other out this time." he said.

"But she needs this! If she doesn't get her DNA shot, who knows what will happen?" Jenn protested, but Topher walked away ignoring her. "Well, I guess now is the ultimate test to see if your body has calmed down enough to not depend on stabilizers." Jenn said. Ai groaned and they went to catch up to the others.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the cross-roads, they found plates of food lined onto the ground, each plate marked with a name. The judges took their places at a large table, which had food of its own.<p>

"Alright, challenge time guys. Since I can't have you all hunting each other down and killing each other in the woods, I'll do the next best thing in tribute to _The Hungry Games_. You all have to kneel down on all fours, so your faces are right above the food. You cannot eat the food, and if you do, you lose a point for your team. Team Realism, since you have an extra person, someone's going to sit this one out." Topher said.

"Now's a good time for you to elevate that leg and get some rest." Samey said, smiling at Ben as he was still leaning on her a bit.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention, whomever sits out has to do push-ups the entire challenge. I can't have someone going unpunished today." Topher said.

"In that case, I'm out." Ben muttered. "I can barely stand, never mind do push-ups."

* * *

><p>After a quick camera flash, the survivors were seen in position. In the end, it had been decided that Eva would be the one to do push-ups, since she was the only one actually able to survive doing more than ten of them at a time. Ben was groaning in pain as he was bent on his legs, his injured one hurting horribly. Next to him was Ai, who had her eyes closed.<p>

"Alright survivors. The judges, Owen and I will be watching very closely. Survivors, go!" Topher said, releasing a party popper, which rained confetti down on Jenn's head. She looked up and glared at him, before shaking the confetti out of her hair.

"I think I now understand…" Dawn said. Next to her were Noah and Crystal, both of whom looked over at her.

"Understand what?" Crystal asked.

"Why the bushes and trees with food were taken away this morning. It was to make sure everyone was hungry so everyone would feel the pain of this challenge." Dawn said softly. It seemed she was the only one not overcome by the scents, which made sense considering she had a bowl of salad before her and without any dressings on it.

"Makes sense." Crystal said, sniffing at the food. In front of her was a slice of pizza, with extra cheese and pepperoni on it. "Oh… my favorite food…" she groaned.

Phillip, who was next to Courtney, started drooling over the pork chop that lay before him. "Ew, gross!" Courtney said as she looked at him. "Can you at least control yourself a little bit?"

Jenn sighed as she gazed at the chicken dish before her. She suddenly found her head getting lower towards it, but then she picked herself back up at once. "A distraction might be welcome…" she muttered to herself. She looked around until she spotted Ai. "Uh-oh…"

Ben was trying his best not to collapse onto his dish, just out of severe leg pain. He looked over at Ai, whom he had not talked to since she won the finale last season. He hadn't meant to avoid her, but then again she had hidden herself away for almost a year. He decided to pluck up courage and say something to break the silence. "So, uh, Ai… How are you?" Ai looked over at him, but something was clearly off. She was sweating and shaking, and one of her eyes was twitching. "Are… are you okay?"

Ai stared a few moments before she turned to look down at her bowl of macaroni and cheese, and she shut her eyes. "Hehe… No! I'm just itching all over and I'm _craving_ salt!"

"…Alrighty then." Ben said, turning away.

**Ben: I guess it's not really her fault. I don't think she had her shot this morning… Is it bad that I'm still creeped out slightly?**

**Ai: -she continues laughing like a rabid animal with constant eye twitches- Hehe… I can **_**see**_** the music…**

Jenn, who was still watching, turned her attention to Dakota. She noticed that her teammate was also having similar reactions, and she too had a bowl of macaroni and cheese before her. Dakota never needed shots, thanks to her own anger accelerating and completing her mutation at a much faster pace back in season four of Total Drama. "The macaroni's been tainted!" she cried out suddenly.

This caught the attention of Topher and the judges. Max began laughing. "Do you like it? I have tainted the ever so popular dish of macaroni and cheese special for the mutants! By now, they must have incredibly itchy skin and a horrible craving for salt!" Max laughed again, and held up a salt shaker. "Of course if they want pure food and salt, they could come over and get some from me…"

"Don't do it!" Jenn shouted out to the mutants. "It's just a trick to get you to eat!"

Ai groaned and she remained in her place, shaking as the scent drove her senses wild. But Dakota was not as strong-willed. She licked her lips at the sight of the salt shaker and got up and walked over to Max.

"And we have our first victim! Team Renaissance is down a point, making the score 5-5-4." Topher called out.

"You're so going to pay for this later!" Jenn shouted, but Dakota didn't seem to notice as she had already been given the precious salt shaker and was eating some clean macaroni.

* * *

><p>"It's been about four hours now. I'm surprised that no one has fainted from just hunger alone yet." Topher said. "So far, Dakota, Phillip, Rodney and Leonard are out, meaning Team Realism takes the lead with 5-3-3 score. Nice job Team Realism, I must say I expected at least <em>one<em> of you to drop out on us." Topher said, standing over Sam. Sam's stomach was rumbling at that moment. "Haha… I don't think you'll be in there much longer." Topher walked over to Ai, whom was scratching as best she could with her foot. "Oh, our favorite mutant is hanging in but barely! The need for salt is too great…" Ai just sighed and tried to resume reaching her back as best as she could, now trying to use one hand. This task was more difficult thanks to her body twitches. Topher turned over to Ben now. "Tiny Tim here looks like he'll need to go to the medical ward before the day is done too. I can't imagine how much pain you put yourself through to get into character…" Topher was going to say more, when Ben finally collapsed, but luckily he managed to move over just enough to avoid getting coated in his dish of food. "And the first member of Team Realism falls! 4-3-3 score now!"

Samey sighed. She had been far away from Ben in this challenge and she watched in sadness as Owen helped him get to the medical ward. She wasn't sure why, but she was very tempted to give up the challenge to make sure he was okay. It didn't help that her stomach too was also rumbling a lot. She looked up and spotted Amy, whom was smirking at her. Amy took a piece of bread from the stack of food that the judges were allowed to have, and slowly took a bite, making sure to look as though she were enjoying every bite. Samey glared and hardened her resolve. She would _not_ give Amy the chance to tease her about how superior she was.

Next to her, Ella finally gave up and started eating at her bowl of Unlucky Charms cereal. "Mmm… these are so magically delicious!" Ella said.

"Now the score is 4-2-3. Looks like Team Fairytale is going to be sending someone home after all." Topher said, using Dawn's back to place one of his feet.

"Um, would you be kind enough to get off of me?" Dawn asked softly. Of course, Topher did not move, so Dawn was now effectively being lowered even further into her bowl of salad. She sighed. "So this is what the tea leaves meant when they said that I would know what a squashed ant would feel like…"

* * *

><p>"It's been now six hours! Aren't <em>any<em> of you hungry?" Topher asked, as he walked around carrying a plate of cookies, clearly fresh from the oven from the scent. "Cameron made these special for you guys…"

"I made them special for those who were out of the challenge!" Cameron spoke up.

"Oh trust me, Cameron, _someone_ is going to be giving up for these cookies. In the past two hours, Noah, Courtney, Crystal, Jenn and Ai have given up." Topher walked over to Sam. "I must admit, I'm quite amazed at how long you lasted. Scarlett's analysis told me you'd be the first to give in."

Sam was starting to feel sick from hunger and it really wasn't helping that the plate of fresh cookies was right in his face. He was just about to reach for the plate, when there was the sound of someone collapsing. Topher got up and turned around and spotted that it was Samey. "My arms gave out…" she moaned.

"Ha! And that's why _I'm_ captain of the cheerleading squad and _you're_ not!" Amy immediately jumped in.

"Alright and we're down to one point left per team. Wonder who's going to give in first." Topher said, bringing the plate of cookies now to Dawn.

"I will not give in to that sort of temptation." Dawn said in defiance.

Patrick's arms were shaking by this point. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself up, never mind give in to the plate of bacon before him. He looked up and his eyes caught onto Ai, who was looking much better now that she had her salt craving curbed. Their eyes locked. He could swear her eyes were sending him a silent message: _You have to hang in there, Patrick. You have to, for my sake._ He gave her a wink and a smile, his resolve building to keep going.

**Patrick: Okay, okay, so I'm totally going to win this challenge for Ai. Not even for my own sake… -he pauses as he realizes what he just said- wow, that's a first. I never usually think of anyone besides myself.**

**Ai: -she blushes- I won't fall for him! No way! I can't trust anyone on this forsaken island! Love has no place here… Right?**

A few more moments passed. Sam was drooling now, completely in a daze. His arms were asleep, but his stomach was wide awake thanks to Topher and the plate of cookies. Even the pizza before him had lost its smell a while ago.

"He better not flop out on us." Courtney said from the sidelines, folding her arms across her chest. "If he does…"

"He's out!" Eva said, in shock.

"Precisely, Eva. He'll be out faster than you can say…" Courtney started, but Topher interrupted.

"And Team Realism lost!"

"Huh?" Courtney looked at Sam. Sam had passed out and was unconscious on his pizza.

"Sam!" Dakota cried out, running over to hug him. "Are you okay Sam?"

Sam slowly started waking up. "Did we win?" he asked groggily.

"No, you lost for your team." Dakota said, taking him over to the sideline.

"Now the real competition begins. Who's going to hold out longer? Moonchild Dawn or actor Patrick? I can't wait!" Topher said. He put the plate of cookies between both of them. "I'll just leave that there. Just in case."

An hour later, the amount of fresh food between both of them had grown. If Dawn was in any sort of pain or hunger, she was not showing any signs of it. Patrick's resolve to win was starting to crumble, even if Ai was silently cheering him on. His arms just ached too much. At the very least, no one from his team would be eliminated. Knowing that, he finally gave in and collapsed onto the bacon before him.

"And with that, Team Fairytale wins immunity!" Topher announced, sending off another party popper, which of course he aimed at Jenn so she could be covered in more confetti. She glared and shook it out again. "Team Realism, no escaping it this time; someone _will_ be going home."

Team Realism groaned, but Samey was already slipping away to try to get to the medical tent. She found it on the beach, not far from the dock and she stuck her head inside. Owen was there, wearing a nurse's outfit, while he was doing his best to give Ben a proper cast for his leg.

"Oh, hey Sammy." Ben said, giving a smile. "Is the challenge over?"

"Yeah, unfortunately we lost. Don't worry though, I think Eva and Courtney are thinking of eliminating someone else." Samey said, sitting on another bed near him. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I could have been better. First they gave me a doctor who was really a quack." Ben said, and leaving the tent was a large duck with a blue sailor hat and blue sailor's outfit. It muttered something with a strong duck-accent, shook its fists at the humans, and left. "But Owen's doing a better job I think."

"I'm so glad to hear it!" Samey said, giving Ben a hug. "I got so worried about you. I thought you hurt yourself worse."

Ben was about to speak, when a dark shadow filled the tent entrance. Samey turned around to find Amy there. She got up and followed Amy outside.

"So you came in second place for your team? How _typical_ of you." Amy said. "And just so you know, I was really hoping your team would win, that way you could stay on longer and make yourself look dumber longer."

"I can't wait to go home! Maybe if I got voted off I would get some real peace and quiet away from you!" Samey replied.

Both twins glared at each other, until at last, Amy backed away slightly. "Oh, you're being serious for a change. Well next time we meet, I'll make sure you won't be so proud about being here!"

**Samey: Did I just… stand up to my twin? And win? Yes! I think I did!**

* * *

><p>At the campfire ceremony, Ben was brought in on a wheelchair. Team Fairytale was on the right side, all of the team eating the leftovers from the challenge. Team Renaissance just got to sit and watch on the left side. Topher walked up and Owen came in after him, holding a bag of Mardi Gras necklaces.<p>

"Team Realism, at long last, you're first elimination is here! I reviewed the votes. I must say, this vote was not unanimous, but was pretty close to." Topher said.

**Courtney: There's no question…**

**Eva: That the person going home…**

**Samey: Is not going to be me! I hope!**

**Sam: At least they won't be voting for me! After all, I stayed in the longest, and Ben has an injury that will slow him down.**

Courtney, Eva, Noah and Samey were all tossed beads. Ben and Sam looked at each other. Ben gulped. He knew for sure he was the weak link, with his leg in a cast. Eva and Courtney wouldn't keep in someone who couldn't literally keep up with them. But then at that moment, a necklace landed on his lap. "Person going home is Sam!"

"NO!" Dakota shouted from the left stands.

Sam sighed. "I guess I should have seen this one coming. It's been fun guys."

He went over to Dakota and they shared a kiss while Owen pushed in the Wheel of Elimination. When they broke the kiss, Sam went over and spun the wheel. It landed on the icon of the Flush of Shame. "Oh not the toilet! Anything but the toilet!"

"Yes, the toilet!" Topher said eagerly. "Who knows, maybe you'll find King Koopa down there in the pipes!" Topher laughed. When Sam was finally in the toilet, Topher stood on top of Owen to get a better view. "Any last words?"

"Yeah! I love you Dakota!" He started saying as Topher pushed the button and the toilet began flushing him away.

"I love you too Sam!" Dakota yelled into the toilet as it finished flushing, tears falling down her face.

"And with that, we are now down to sixteen at last! Who will go home next time? What sort of popular movie or game will I parody next? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!" Topher announced, as the toilet started gurgling. "Ugh, sounds like we'll need those two Italian plumbers again."

**Ai: I hope everyone realizes that this all could have been avoided. If Ella hadn't decided to become some kind of Princess Crusader, none of this would have happened! Ben wouldn't have gotten a broken leg, Twin One wouldn't have had to deal with Twin Two, and I wouldn't have gone all rabid! Someone's going to have to put Ella in place. Unfortunately, I think that's going to be me.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Year's Everyone! Look forward to another episode soon! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. 5: Cinder-Ella (Part 3)

Episode 5: Cinder-Ella

Team Fairytale: Ai, Dawn, Ella, Leonard, Phillip

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Crystal, Dakota, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Samey, Eva, Courtney, Ben, Noah

Voted off: Shawn, Alejandro, Sam

* * *

><p>The sun was rising over Pahkitew Island, and everything was calm and peaceful. A seagull was splashing in the water by the dock, when Fang suddenly came up from under it and swallowed it in one bite, sinking back into the depths when he was finished. The camera then flashed over to Ai, sleeping among her messy book piles, snuggled in her cloak. She made a soft yawn, slowly opening her eyes, when…<p>

"_It's morning~ Good morning~ Top of the morning~ Good morning to you~_"

Ai shut her eyes and pulled her cloak's hood over her head, hoping to block Ella out. She wasn't ready to get up quite yet.

"_Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Bluebirds~ Come and sing with me~ Come and sing with MEEEEEEE~_"

Ai flung her pillow away and groaned loudly.

* * *

><p>After the opening credits, Ai walked into the gathering room of the Wizard Tower, where everyone else on her team had already come in for breakfast. Ella's eyes lit up when she saw Ai. "Oh, Ai, come sit with me! I saved a seat special for you!"<p>

"Oh Ella, you shouldn't have." Ai grumbled and she sat down. She then looked at the basket of fresh apples that Dawn had gathered. "Red apples again? There's never any other apple that's safe? Red delicious has started to lose its appeal."

"I'm afraid not." Dawn said softly. "Well, there are those golden apples at the top of the hill in the distance. But it's too far away for me to check them out and be back in time for breakfast."

"Oh Ai, maybe me and you could go pick some of the golden apples!" Ella suggested brightly. "We could gather as many as we could! _Together!_ I'm sure everyone would love some golden apples!"

"Happy happy, joy joy." Ai muttered. She got up and pulled her cloak over her head. "Fine Ella, I'll go. But, before I do anything else, I'm going to see Jenn and get my DNA shot."

As she left the tower, Ella stuck her head out the door. "Hurry back soon, Ai~ _The sooner you come home, the sooner we can go~_"

**Ai: I swear, it's not the singing that gets to me. I think what gets to me is the fact that the singing is directed **_**at**_** me. Ugh, can't she sing for Phillip? Or is she smart enough to know he has no class?**

Ai made her way to the cave that Team Renaissance was using. Dakota was in a far corner of the cave, using her claws to carve an image of her and Sam on the wall. Rodney was heaving around heavy rocks as Crystal directed him where to lay them out on the ground, and she was talking about some sort of special indoor obstacle course. Jenn was nowhere to be seen. In fact, no one seemed to have noticed that Ai had come in, until Patrick looked up from a piece of paper he was writing on.

"Ai! W-what are you doing here?" he said, caught off guard by her sudden appearance. He quickly sat up and motioned for her to take his seat, which she did. Unfortunately for her, he decided to sit near her, a little too close for her comfort.

"I'm looking for Jenn." she replied, shifting away from him a bit. She had her hands at her sides, and as she moved away, Patrick moved a bit closer, and suddenly their hands touched. Ai blushed as she looked at him before roughly pulling her hand away, folding her arms across her chest and looking away. "So, where is she then?"

**Patrick: Did you see that? Did you **_**really**_** see that? There was a total spark between us the moment our hands touched! I think that's a good sign! My only concern now is to get her to actually trust me.**

**Ai: Me? Trust? Ha! You're **_**kidding**_** right? I don't trust anyone fully, not even Jenn. How could I after all I've ever been through?**

"Oh, she went out claiming that she needed to find some sort of special plant root or something. I didn't really pay attention to her." Patrick said, looking away, trying to act casual.

"I guess I'll just come back later then."Ai said, getting up and she walked out of the cave.

Once outside, Ai let out a sigh. She really didn't feel like searching the entire island for Jenn just to get a painful needle stick in her arm. On the other hand, she didn't feel like returning back to the tower to be bombarded by Ella's songs so soon. No one knew (except for Jenn) that Ai's hearing was overall improved since her mutation. So for her, Ella's high pitched singing was almost like nails on a chalkboard.

But a promise was a promise. She did tell Ella, very grudgingly, that she would go with her on her search for the golden apples that no one seemed interested in picking for themselves. "Let's get this over with. The sooner I do, the sooner I can go hide out with my books." she said to herself, walking back towards the Wizard Tower.

Meantime, Ella was sitting on the steps outside of the Wizard Tower. "_Oh where oh where has Ai gone?~ Oh where oh where could she be?~ With her dark forbidding cloak and strange silvery hair, oh where or where can she be?~_" At that moment, a small yellow bird flew over to Ella, enchanted by her song. "Oh, hello there, precious little song bird! Have you seen a half-mutant girl with a dark cloak and silver hair?" The bird raised its eyebrow and flew away. "Oh, I suppose you haven't then…" Ella said dejectedly.

"Don't worry Ella. I'm sure Ai will be back soon."

Ella gasped, taken by surprise as Dawn appeared out of nowhere behind her. "Oh, hi there Dawn. I didn't hear you come outside."

"Your aura is a bright pink color, one that has many powerful desires," Dawn went on, half ignoring Ella, "you especially desire to have many friendships, especially one with Ai. You think that she is lonely."

"How did you know that?" Ella asked, in pure wonder.

"As I said, your aura told me this. I wanted to let you know that Ai won't be the easiest person to get along with. She has had her trust broken and misplaced many times in her life. She may even go aggressive with you. Her aura is a mix of yellow and royal violet, meaning one of fear and one of power. Perhaps… Just perhaps, Ella, if you are persistent enough with her, you can break through her fear and help her to trust others once more." Dawn said, holding her finger out, and a bird landing beside her.

Ella turned away for a moment to think about what Dawn had told her. She turned around again to thank Dawn, but was surprised to find that Dawn had somehow already disappeared. But these thoughts were forgotten about in an instant. In the distance, she could see Ai walking up to the tower. Ella felt so excited, she started skipping over to her. "Welcome home Ai! Did you get your shot? Did it hurt? Was Jenn nice to you?"

Ai sighed. "Calm down Ella, I only walked about a half mile and back again. And no, I didn't get my shot; Jenn wasn't in the cave." Ai then gave a half smile for a quick second before she turned away. "I decided it would be more worth my time to start our trip to get the golden apples."

Ella's eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Oh, how wonderful! Then let's head out at once!"

Ella started walking up the path ahead of Ai eagerly, and Ai just followed her like a wraith. At least Ella was, for now, being quiet.

* * *

><p>The two finally reached the tree bearing a multitude of golden apples. All of the apples were large and perfect; they gave off a fresh aroma. Ella's eyes went wide in wonder as the golden apples glittered in the sun. Ai looked around. The apples were impressive to look at, but she couldn't help but notice how silent this area at the top of the hill was.<p>

"I'm starting to get the creeps up here. Let's get a few apples and head on our way back." Ai said, walking up to the tree. Ella, who was holding a basket, followed and went off on the right side of the tree to pick some of the apples at the bottom of the tree. Ai went on the left side, just content to stick a few apples in her pockets. She reached up and grabbed an apple, but it fell down and started rolling aside, down into some shrubbery. Ai groaned and went to pick it up, only to see a hand reach out and snatch it. "Huh? Who's there?"

"Ai is that you?" Jenn stuck her head out from the shrubbery, completely surprised to see that anyone had come up here.

"Jenn? What are you doing all the way here? Are you trying to get golden apples too?" Ai asked, going along side her.

"I came up here early this morning to perform some experiments since we have a few days before our next challenge. I've been researching the properties of these golden apples. If I were smart, I'd stay away from them." Jenn said, closely examining the one that she had just picked up.

Ai immediately looked concerned. "Why? What did you discover?"

"They are a very potent apple. One simple bite of the apple will cause the consumer to become unconscious. I don't even know for how long." Jenn then picked up a mouse she had fed the apple to. It was lying still and almost lifeless in her hand. "Rocket Mouse 149 has been out for about three hours now."

"I see…" Ai said, sounding deep in thought. "Now what happens if someone were to eat the whole apple?"

"I can't do that many studies for sure. I can only assume a sleep-like death." Jenn replied. "Therefore I suggest you not bring any back with you. I will only bring back one to perform more studies on." Jenn then gave a maniacal giggle. "Perhaps there is money to be made by studying this and for making an antidote."

Ai rolled her eyes. "Did you at the very least carry a stabilizer with you? I'm really overdue for a shot."

Jenn shook her head. "No can do. You were due to finish up the series of DNA stabilizers yesterday. But now that Topher has taken away the last of the serum, I can't make more to give you some." Ai went pale at the thought. Before she could speak though, Jenn playfully slapped her back. "Relax, Ai, you went a whole day without it and you haven't become a rampaging monster with fire breath. I think we can say my stabilizers were a success after all."

"Ai? Where are you? I gathered lots of nice juicy golden apples for everyone!" Ella called out from the distance.

Ai groaned and sighed. "I better go…"

"Is she _always_ that up-beat?" Jenn asked. "I never really cared for Pahkitew Island, so I never really watched after episode two."

The cloaked girl said nothing as she made her way back to the tree. She could hear Ella humming loudly as she stood waiting. "_Oh Ai, here you are~ I think we have rewarded ourselves from the tree afar~ Off to our home we shall now go~ Let us hurry now, I don't want to go so slow~_"

**Ai: Okay, that's it. I've had it. Ella thinks that she is running the show, commanding it like a princess. Well, it's time she's learned her lesson that not all princesses are fit for command! **

As they walked back towards home, Ella continued humming, blissfully unaware that Ai was brooding. Ai finally spoke up as they reached the cross-roads. "Ella, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ella paused and turned around. "Of course Ai!"

"Ella… I know you like to help others. And that's a great quality for a person to have. But you have to absolutely stop helping other teams and focus on keeping _yourself_ in the game." Ai said. She was trying her best to be fair but firm. No need to rant and rave from the get-go after all.

Ella seemed to ponder what Ai told her for a moment. "But maybe that's why you ended up in a pool of nuclear waste last season." Ella said innocently. "You were so caught up in helping yourself that you only ended up hurting yourself."

Ai stared at Ella in total disbelief.

**Ai: Oh she did **_**not**_** just say that! **

**Ella: One of the most important things a princess can be is honest. So I thought I would gently remind Ai about what happens when you try going off alone. Maybe I should have used another example… -she looks nervous-**

Ai closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes and nodded at Ella. "You know what, Ella? You're right. I'm sorry I said anything to start with." In her sudden rage, Ai was not thinking clearly so she swiped an apple from the basket. "In fact, let's stop and have an apple to celebrate our… views on life."

Of course, Ai knew better than to actually eat the golden apple. But Ella eagerly took a bite. "Mmm, it tastes so sweet and crisp. It's the perfect apple." Ai nodded before pretending to take a bite but then she paused. Ella had taken a second bite.

"Ella, wait…"

But, of course, Ella was so happy to have a fresh tasting apple that she proceeded to eat about half of it at once.

**Ai: Oh crap! I didn't want Ella to eat **_**that**_** much of the apple. Just one bite to get her to go out cold for a little while! Oh, I'm in so much trouble now… -Ai starts sniffling a bit- Why do I let my anger get the better of me always?**

Ella suddenly groaned and started swaying a bit, as if unsteady. "I feel so woozy and tired… Everything inside of me feels like it's on fire…"

"Oh crap… Ella!" Ai quickly caught Ella in her arms, the basket of apples falling and rolling away. "Ella, can you hear me?" But it was too late. Ella had already entered her unconscious state. Ai's tears were now freely falling. "Oh Ella, I'm so sorry! I didn't want this to happen! If you ever wake up again, I promise to treat you like a decent person! … If you ever wake up? You _have_ to wake up, Ella!"

Ai had to put Ella down on the ground gently, and hurried off to try to find Jenn, hoping that she had already made some sort of antidote.

* * *

><p>One of the apples rolled by the mouth of Team Renaissance's cave. Crystal went outside to find more supplies for her indoor obstacle course, when she spotted the golden fruit on the ground. "Oh, sweet! An apple! I was starting to get a bit hungry. Wonder where it came from?"<p>

* * *

><p>Phillip, Leonard and Dawn were sitting in the Wizard Tower, still waiting for Ai and Ella to come back. It had been a few hours now, and Phillip was starting to get concerned. He stood up and headed for the door.<p>

"Where are you going?" Dawn called after him.

"Lovely ladies Ella and Ai have been gone for too long. I fear something must have happened to them! I must find them, especially Ella!" Phillip replied, and before anyone else could say anything, he charged outside.

Phillip went outside, only to be bombarded by a red bird, blue bird and green bird. "No! Go away! Leave my hair alone!" he cried out as he tried swatting them away. "I have to look my best for when I find Ella! … And, uh, Ai too!" The birds paused when he said the name 'Ella'. They immediately began grabbing at his shirt, chirping loudly. "Are you trying to tell me something is wrong with Ella?"

**Phillip: I am very talented when it comes to speaking multiple languages. Especially French, the language of love. **_**Anything**_** to win the heart of a lady… That being said, I haven't learned to speak bird song fluently yet…**

Phillip decided that it would be in his best interest to follow the birds to wherever they wanted to take him. Sure enough, as he had started suspecting, they led him right to Ella, who was now surrounded by all of the animals that she enjoyed singing with, and they had started dropping flowers all around her. As Phillip approached her, the animals backed away and he fell to his knees.

"Oh my dear Ella! Who or what could have done this to you? And where is Ai?" he said. But of course Ella could not answer, and he tried checking for any signs of life. He could see she was breathing, as her chest heaved up ever so slightly at somewhat regular intervals. "Is she merely in a deep sleep?" he asked aloud.

At that moment, Ai returned with Jenn. "What are you doing here, Phillip?" Ai gasped. She was hoping that no one else would find out about this incident.

"I came to find out what was taking my true love so long to come home from apple picking! Only I have found her like this! What on Earth happened to her, Ai? Why did you leave her like this?" Phillip demanded.

"I went to look for Jenn so she could figure out how to help her!" Ai said, her emotions still on high alert.

"And lucky for everyone, I _have_ an antidote made up. I needed to test it out, but I suppose Ella will have to do. Otherwise, who knows how long she will remain like this," Jenn said, prepping a syringe with a strange blue liquid. Once the preparations were completed, she injected the liquid in Ella's arm.

There was a deafening silence in the moments that followed. Ella did not move.

Phillip stared at her intently, and without taking his eyes off of her, he spoke. "Well? Why isn't she waking up?"

"It was my first test serum, dummy! You can't expect perfection out of me on my first try!" Jenn shouted. "If I could make perfect serums on my first try, I would revolutionize everything about science."

Ai merely turned away, trying to avoid eye contact. "You know, it's funny. If I was in Ella's place, Ella would have went to get my, (and I am quoting, not encouraging), 'true love' and have them kiss me. She'd never try to have me injected."

Phillip looked at Ai and then back at Ella again, and then back to Ai again. Then he suddenly leaned down and began kissing Ella. Ai and Jenn both cringed, but then Jenn noticed that Ella had started waking up. "Ah-ha! The serum _did_ work after all! It just needed a lot of time!" Jenn said triumphantly.

Ella opened her eyes as Phillip started pulling away. She then smiled. "Oh, my prince!" she said with a smile. The two shared another kiss while the animals began showering them with flowers. Jenn grinned as she opened up a case she had with her and looked at her formula for the antidote. Ai looked at Phillip and Ella and sighed with relief. She was just glad that apart from Jenn, no one knew the secret of what really happened. She was happy that Phillip now had a real girlfriend and wouldn't be hitting on her anymore (she hoped). But part of her wondered if Patrick would have come out of his way to find her if she went missing or if he would even kiss her…

The happy moment was ruined by the sounds of a helicopter overhead. "What's going on?" Ella asked.

"They're hovering closer to my cave! I wonder if something's happened." Jenn said. She hurried back towards the cave, and Ai went along with her.

At the mouth of the cave, Rodney, Dakota and Patrick were watching as an EMS crew came out of the helicopter. "She's inside." Patrick said, pointing to the cave.

Jenn hurried up to him and had her hands on her hips. "What's going on here? Why is the EMS here?"

"We found Crystal on the ground, completely passed out. She looked dead." Patrick said, folding his arms across his chest.

"She had eaten some sort of gold apple." Dakota said, bending down to give Jenn a core of a golden apple.

"…She ate a _whole_ golden apple?" Ai said breathlessly.

"I could never make an antidote serum in time." Jenn grumbled. "Drat! I was hoping to keep her until a merge too!"

The EMS took Crystal out. Her dark blue hair was let down from its pig-tails and she looked deathly pale. "We will do all we can for her. But she may not be able to come back in time for your next challenge." an EMS worker said.

Everyone let out a soft sigh. Crystal didn't deserve this, but nothing could be done now.

* * *

><p>That night, Topher and Owen came to speak to Team Renaissance. "So, I've been in touch with my lawyers! Good news is, we of Total Drama are not liable for the incident so I don't have to worry about a court case. However… The bad news is, in order to prevent Crystal from finding other charges, we're going to have to pay for her medical expenses."<p>

"How is she doing?" Dakota interrupted. "Is she alive?"

"Oh yeah, they woke her up already! Turns out the cure was readily available but they would like to keep her for observation for a while." Topher said. Jenn's mouth was wide with horror! She had discovered nothing at all apparently! What a waste! "Furthermore," Topher went on, "since this incident happened outside of a challenge, Crystal will be brought back when the hospital says she is fit to go. So don't mourn. You're out of a member, but just temporarily."

There was a sigh of relief. Things had not been looking good for Team Renaissance with such a small number of players left.

Topher then turned to the camera. "Who will suffer from what happened today? Will Ai ever come to terms with her emotions? Will Jenn recover from her state of shock? Find out next time on our next immunity challenge, on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes everyone, Crystal is for sure going to return in the future! Anyway, with school starting up next week, I'm going to do my best to keep up with episodes. Review, follow, and favorite everyone :)**


	7. 6: Bigger Isn't Always Better

Episode 6: Bigger Isn't Always Better

Team Fairytale: Ai, Dawn, Ella, Leonard, Phillip

Team Renaissance: Jenn, Dakota, Patrick, Rodney

Team Realism: Samey, Eva, Courtney, Ben, Noah

Eliminated: Shawn, Alejandro, Sam, Crystal

* * *

><p>Topher was standing on the dock, and was smirking at the camera. "Hey everyone, Topher here! Last episode, we finally lived up to our name of <em>Total<em> Drama! Ai made herself look like a jerk again by letting her anger get the better of her in her feud with Ella. Ella nearly became our own personal sleeping beauty, and somehow no one can figure out if it was Jenn's serum that saved Ella or was it Phillip's true love kiss. But it doesn't really matter, since today's challenge is going to be the _biggest_ one yet! So stay tuned to TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!"

* * *

><p>After the opening credits, the camera showed Owen and Topher walking up along the cross-roads. Topher looked around and then nodded. "Here's the perfect place!" He turned to talk to someone off-screen. "Bring it in, boys!"<p>

At the tree house, a large bang woke everyone up. "What's going on?" Ben asked, as he sat up in bed, which was a bunk bed he was sharing with Noah. Noah, whom had been sleeping in his own clothes just shrugged as he climbed down from the top bunk to get his shoes.

"I think that was a sign of our impending doom." Noah replied.

"And further injuries for me." Ben groaned.

When Team Realism headed out towards the source of the boom, Courtney had a look of mild confusion. "Is something wrong, Courtney?" Samey asked.

Courtney didn't respond, at first. "I can't help but think that we missed something."

"Like what?" Eva asked, as she slowed down to walk alongside her friend.

"I don't know; but I get the feeling it was something important." Courtney said.

At that same moment, they noticed Team Renaissance coming up from their path on the cross-roads. Samey took a glance at them, and turned back, only to realize that something seemed a bit off. She looked back and then it occurred to her that someone was missing. "Hey, someone on Team Renaissance is missing." she said.

Courtney and Eva were quick to look at this. "One, two, three, four… They're missing someone." Courtney said. "Where's that blue haired one?"

Samey and Eva shrugged and soon all three teams were walking together.

Jenn immediately snuck up behind Ai and gave her a playful whack on her tush (or at least one could assume that, since the camera only showed a close-up of Ai's face). "Hey so remember how yesterday I said I didn't have any more serum for you? Well, turns out, I was wrong!" She then stuck Ai's arm with a needle. Jenn giggled at Ai's reaction. "Oh, relax Ai. You should be used to this by now. I've only been doing this to you for a little over a year now. I can now safely say that _this_ is the last serum shot you'll need. Maybe in a few months I can do an experiment on you with these boosters I've been developing."

Ai just sighed. She didn't say anything. She was just trying to lay low after her incident with Ella yesterday. However, Ai wouldn't have had the chance to speak up anyway.

"I see something on the top of the hill there!" Dakota said, pointing to something in the distance. "Looks like a boxing ring to me."

Patrick squinted his eyes, looking where Dakota was pointing. "How do you know that's a boxing ring? It's too far away to tell!"

Jenn then walked along side him. Although the two didn't see eye to eye most of the time, he had been a decent player for the team, and therefore she felt obligated to provide an answer. "I've performed an few tests on our two resident mutants… or rather, mutant and _half_ mutant. Dakota is a fully grown mutant, and she has many enhancements to her senses and possibly other powers we don't know about yet. Ai just has faster reflexes and enhanced hearing and smell."

Patrick just stared blankly. "Rrrright. No one cares about your science or Vulcan logic, Heart." He stomped off to keep up with Rodney. He gave Rodney a nudge as he walked along. "So, Wreck-It, how good is your punch?"

"Uh, well back on the farm, they used me to punch the tractor motor whenever it wasn't working. It usually got the tractor started again." Rodney replied.

"Perfect! In that case, we have nothing to worry about because Jenn can't throw a punch to save her life." Patrick said, smirking.

**Patrick: Okay, so maybe I wasn't being totally honest about that. As a member of the performing arts, I never exactly had to throw a literal punch at anyone. If I did, they usually just fell to the floor in a comic manner.**

Rodney just nodded, and looked back at Jenn, whom was walking along side Ai. He knew that he had declared her to be his girlfriend almost a week ago, and that was the longest that he had ever had a girl. He was debating about telling her this, when suddenly Dakota walked past, eager to reach the top of the hill to prove that she was right about the boxing ring. Her tail gently brushed up against Rodney, pushing him a little bit.

Dakota felt her tail hitting something and when she turned around to look back, she saw that Rodney was staring at her. "Oh, uh… sorry?" she said, looking down at him.

From Rodney's perspective, Dakota's face was surrounded by cupids and hearts.

**Rodney: I cannot deny it any longer. Dakota is my soulmate, and not Jenn. It matters not that Dakota is huge, has orange scales, has neon green hair, or has breath that reminds me of the dirty sock pile my brothers and I used to make when we were younger. All that is between me and her is Sam. But I'm sure once she realizes the truth, she will dump him and be with me.**

**Dakota: -she is sitting hunched over, trying to keep her tail from destroying the back wall of the outhouse, looking very uncomfortable- what is with that guy? He's creeping me out! –there is a moment of silence as she suddenly breaks down crying again- he makes me wish Sam was here!**

Dakota kept going on ahead, leaving Rodney to just merely stare after her. Patrick groaned. "Dude, seriously? Stay focused, Wreck-It!"

Rodney didn't respond, he just nodded. He just wasn't quite sure of how to break the news to anyone about Dakota just yet…

* * *

><p>When everyone finally reached the top of the hill, (for it was a distance away from their camps), Dakota grinned. "My home turf." she said proudly, resting a hand on the edge of the boxing ring.<p>

"Welcome, final fourteen, to your fifth challenge!" said Topher, who was standing in the middle of the ring with Owen. Beardo was sitting on one of the benches on the sidelines. "I realize that old man Chris and Chef have done at least one boxing match themed challenge, and one wrestling themed challenge in the past, but thanks to some input from the challenge committee, I was able to come up with the _biggest, BADDEST, __**MOST BRUTAL**_ combination of the two sports ever!"

"Nothing is going to top me at this. I won the P1 Grand Prix. Team Renaissance has this in the bag." Dakota said.

**Dakota: I always thought that being a mutant would be the worst possible thing for my television career. But as it turns out, people **_**loved**_** seeing me out there in that ring! They chanted my name; they even **_**paid**_** me to get my autograph! –she squeals in delight- **

**Courtney: Well isn't she a little overconfident? I'm the real wrestling and boxing champion here. I beat Duncan and stood equal to Gwen. What more do they want?!**

"Uh, you may want to re-think that one, Dakota." Topher said, jumping down from the top of the ring and landing perfectly on his feet next to her. "I didn't explain all of the rules yet." He started walking aside as Owen tried to climb down but he instead crash landed in an ungraceful manner.

"Why? What's the challenge?" Jenn asked, hands on her hips.

"Since most of you know each other's fighting styles pretty well by this point, I'm going to throw in an added twist: there will be three players in the ring at once, one from each team. Whoever is the last one standing wins a point for their team. You need 5 points to win immunity! Team Realism, Team Fairytale, since you got an extra person on each team, someone gets to sit out." Topher said.

"I shall sit out this time." Dawn said quickly. "I am a pacifist, and I have no desire to physically harm anyone."

Ai, Ella, Phillip and Leonard just nodded.

**Ai: I just worry that Ella and Leonard will prove unable to do anything physical either. Looks like it's really just me and Phillip…**

Noah was equally quick to speak up. "Uh, yeah, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if I sat out. Good luck everyone." He slipped a book out from under his shirt. "I got a date with you, _Atlas Shrugged_…" he said to himself, and as he headed to sit down on the bench, he heard a sudden yelp of pain from behind him. He turned around and saw Ben was grabbing his leg, which was still recovering, although he could fully walk on it now with hardly any limp.

"Oh Ben, are you okay?" Samey asked, quickly going over to his side.

"N-not really… I'm just not sure I'm up to a round of wrestling." Ben said.

**Noah: You know, anyone with half of a brain could see he's faking.**

**Patrick: Ahaha… Nice one, Ben. Didn't realize you had a small bit of potential as an actor.**

"You're kidding me right? You're well enough. Go out and make us proud. I know you can do it." Noah said, although it was quite obvious that he really didn't care at all for the boxing round.

"I seem to remember watching you act in a similar way with a certain dodgeball incident." Ben said. "Remember, you got voted off that same episode…"

**Noah: Oh, very clever Ben. Really. I'm surprised anyone actually remembered that…**

"Hey, that's right…" Courtney said thoughtfully. Even though she had been on the Killer Bass team and not the Screaming Gophers like Noah was, she was fully aware of what had happened. Courtney glared and immediately grabbed Noah's shirt collar. "If you think you're going to get through this game without doing any work while on _my_ team, you've got another thing coming! Now get up there and score one for us!" And as she said that, she picked him up and flung him into the ring.

"Now now, children. I know you're all excited, but we have more to do to make this the ultimate challenge yet. Who's ready to make costumes?!" Topher asked, as Owen dragged in three large chests, all attached by ropes. One of them opened up and revealed various fabrics and accessories. "You'll have an hour to come up with your own costumes and wrestling names, and for every creative name and costume, you get a half point."

Noah groaned as he tried to climb out of the ring. He looked at Ben and gave him an acidic look. "I'm going to kill you for this." he said.

Ben said nothing. He just gave a small knowing smile, which only irked Noah more.

* * *

><p>Ai was first in line for the box marked as being for Team Fairytale. She opened the chest and immediately started tossing out all sorts of costume pieces, most of which landed on top of Phillip and Leonard. "No…" she said as she tossed out a pink dress with purple lining and yellow ribbons. This landed in Ella's arms, and Ella smiled.<p>

"Thank you Ai, I know exactly what costume I'm going to make!" Ella said as she hurried away to find a sewing machine to fix some tears in the dress.

Ai just grunted, barely noticing what Ella had said, and continued tossing everything out of the chest. It wasn't until she pulled out a set of huge black plastic horns which made her smile. "Perfecto!"

Patrick grabbed a handful of various fabrics and started heading towards the edge of the woods. "Come on, Wreck-It. We got to start making our costumes."

Jenn sighed as she looked at what was left. Of course, Patrick had taken anything that seemed even slightly usable. "I'm not one for a fashion statement." she said to Dakota. "Any advice?"

Dakota grinned. "Let's see what's left…"

The camera flashed over to Topher and Owen. Owen was munching on a bag of peanuts as Topher spoke. "Who will design the best wrestling costumes? Who's going to throw the hardest punch? Will Noah actually manage to avenge himself from an incident that happened seven years ago?! Find out, when we come back!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back. It's been about an hour, so it's time to see how our survivors are doing and start off the first round!" Topher said as the camera panned over from him towards the boxing ring. He then hurried over, jumped on top of Owen, who was bringing a chair over to a table where Beardo was now sitting. From on top of Owen, Topher jumped into the ring flawlessly.<p>

"You got to hand it to him, he's got the agility." Courtney said. Her costume was identical to the one she wore for the super hero challenge in Total Drama Action, but without the metal pieces between her legs.

"Alrighty then survivors, let's get this party started. First round, we have… Captain Sarcasm, aka Noah, versus Patrick Star versus MalAifecent!" Topher announced. Noah climbed up, wearing his usual outfit, with the only difference being that he had a sticker of the letter S attached to the corner of his shirt. The sticker was so tiny, it was barely obvious.

Patrick came up wearing a pink spandex shirt, with green shorts on. He also had a nametag that said "Patrick" on it. He blushed at the sight of Ai, who was wearing her usual outfit, including her cloak, but instead of having the hood up, she had plastic horns on her head. These horns looked pretty cheap, like they would fall off at any given moment. Yet there was a charm about her as she awkwardly tried to adjust them. She looked cute and innocent, at least to him.

Topher looked at all three competitors. "Alright so in terms of creativity, I'm going to have to give a half point to Team Realism!"

"What?!" Jenn cried out from the sidelines. She was wearing a ragged-looking lab coat and goggles and stomped up towards the edge of the ring. "He's only wearing a tiny little sticker for his costume, and _he_ gets the point?"

"I realize that but compared to these two, at least it was original and unexpected." Topher said. He looked at Ai closely. "Considering I saw this costume idea coming from a mile away…"

"Hmph," was all Ai could bring herself to say as she turned away from Topher.

"And as for you, Patrick, you'll get the half point because here I was really thinking you'd do Shakespeare or whatever you theater people are into. So with that, Team Fairytale better hope that Ai can box her way out of this one." Topher said, gently tapping her horns, making them fall off. She growled as she quickly struggled to put them back into place. Topher jumped out of the ring and stood next to Beardo and Owen. "Alright, survivors, begin!" Beardo nodded at his cue and made the iconic wrestling bell _ding-ding_ sound.

No one really moved in the ring. Each of the competitors had a lot on their minds. Noah knew that, as the resident sharp-tongued smartass, he really didn't have the ability to throw a punch hard enough, at least one to topple the half-mutant in the ring with him. Patrick figured he had enough power within him to get rid of Noah, but how in the world could he _dare_ punch Ai? Ai meantime was pretending to not be interested in what was going on around her, hoping that the two guys would beat themselves up so she could easily swoop in and claim victory for herself.

At last, impatience began to set in for Noah. "Oh come on! Let's just get this over with already!"

He shot out his fist at Patrick, deciding to save Ai for last. Patrick side stepped backwards, causing Noah to stumble forward and miss. "Oh come off it, Noah, is that _really_ the best you could do?" he taunted.

"I'd like to see you do better then." Noah said, immediately seeing through Patrick's bluff.

Patrick swung his fist at Noah, and to his credit, he _did_ hit Noah. But to Noah's surprise, it was only as if someone had given him a gentle slap.

"Okay, when you make it seem like Sam has more overall strength, then you have issues." Noah said. He then threw another punch at Patrick, smacking him straight in the chest and he hit the nametag too.

"Patrick!" Ai cried out suddenly and then, yelling loudly as she charged forward, she sent Noah flying out into the air and out of the ring with one hard punch. She then turned back to Patrick, whom was hunched over. "Patrick? Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Patrick said, getting up and looked at his nametag. He gasped. The letters 'Pat' had become smudged, leaving the letters 'rick' left to be seen clearly. "My name is not 'Rick'!"

"Yeah, I know. Calm down, Patrick." She then helped him up and both of them blushed. Then Ai's face turned serious. "Nothing personal, but my team is a half-point behind." Ai said, and she smacked him out of the ring also, crashing onto Ben.

"My leg!" Ben's voice could be heard from off screen.

"Oops, sorry!" Ai called out.

**Patrick: -he had a black eye and seemed woozy and out of it- she touched me… she threw her fist around and touched me…**

"And like magic, Team Fairytale has taken the lead with a full point!" Topher announced. "Next round, we have The Great and Powerful Leonard, against Sammy, against Wreck-It Rodney!"

Samey went into the ring wearing her blonde hair in pigtails and her outfit was blue instead of red with light pink boots. Rodney had on just his under shirt and a pair of shorts. Leonard, however, was in a totally different costume altogether. For starters, he had taken his fake beard off, and instead of his green paper outfit, he had on a blue hat with a star pattern on it. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and had a cape that matched the crazy hat. He carried a large stick and he tapped it a few times on the floor.

Ai sighed and shook her head. "Oh Leonard…"

"Alright, I have to hand it to you, Leonard. I figured you were going to go as Gandalf the Grey or something. Half-point for Team Fairytale!" Topher said, much to the cheers of Ai, Ella, Phillip and Dawn. Topher turned his attention to Samey and Rodney. "You two on the other hand, have done nothing out of the ordinary. No points for either of you." This, of course, was greeted with groans from Team Realism and Team Renaissance. Topher jumped out of the ring, and Beardo initiated the round.

"You shall not pass this round, for I am the great and powerful Leonard!" Leonard shouted as he charged for Rodney. Rodney, on the other hand, managed to stop Leonard throwing a punch at last second. Leonard went flying and momentarily landed onto the rubber sidebars of the ring before being thrust out again. Being flung around like a pinball from one sidebar to another, he finally crashed into Rodney, who fell backwards and landed on top of Samey. Samey immediately tried to get free from the wreck, and this led to her hand touching against Rodney. Rodney got up and helped Samey up, but, as usual from his perspective, she had hearts and cupids around her.

**Rodney: Okay, I know what I said about Dakota earlier being my soulmate. But now I must take it upon myself to accept the fact that she is **_**not**_** my soulmate because I have discovered that Samey is my soulmate. My biggest issue now is trying to figure out how to break the news to Dakota. I'm sure she will be very heartbroken.**

Samey backed away a bit as Rodney continued to stare at her. The tall farm boy was about to try speaking when suddenly he got a whack on the head from behind. He fell down, and Leonard grinned. "I told you, _you shall not pass!_"

"Oh, thank you so much Leonard! I didn't think I could take him out myself." Samey said, gratefully.

"Aw, it was nothing! After all, a wizard of my expertise has to learn more than just mere spells to survive the long grueling hours of Magic Steve's Dungeons and Giant Reptiles game…"

Leonard never got to finish. Samey saw her chance and she punched him hard, causing him to get knocked out easily. He landed on top of Rodney.

"And the crowd goes crazy for Samey!" Topher announced, as Beardo made the sounds of an entire stadium audience cheering loudly. "And with that, we have a 1.5-1.5-.5 score! Team Realism and Fairytale are tied! Team Renaissance, I hope you have plans to actually try to win this game! You can't afford to lose anymore players!"

From there on out, a montage was shown of the rest of the rounds leading up to the final round. Jenn was shown easily karate chopping her way to victory over Courtney and Phillip (Phillip was shirtless); Eva, who was wearing a black variation of her outfit, easily defeated Patrick and Ella (who was dressed up as Rapunzel with a frying pan). The scoreboard was now showing Team Realism taking the lead with 4 points and Team Fairytale and Team Renaissance were tied at 3.5 each.

"At last, we have reached the round we have all been waiting for! The round that could easily determine which team wins immunity, which team will get nothing, and which team will get to send someone home! The tension is building and the final contestants are stepping in." Topher began narrating. Samey and Ai got back into the ring. Dakota, who was participating for the first time today, also got into the ring, wearing her green sweatbands. "Sammy vs MalAificent vs. Dakotazoid!"

The three girls glared at each other. Samey narrowed her eyes at Ai. Despite never directly interacting with the other girl, Samey couldn't help but feeling a bit unnerved by the half-mutant. It didn't help that there was an eight foot full mutant in the ring either.

Ai wasn't very interested in deal with Samey. The main reason she came back into the ring instead of Leonard was because of Dakota. They had a score to settle, and now was as good of time as any to do it.

Dakota wasn't very interested in either competitor. She knew she had the physical advantage: a tail to sweep them aside like small toys; scaly skin to make the punches hurt less; she was much taller as well. There was no reason to worry, she thought to herself.

Beardo made the bell sounds, and the three girls began to circle each other… Well, sort of. Ai and Samey were certainly trying to get into the spirit of the game, throwing jabs at each other. Ai's enhanced reflexes certainly were coming in handy, since Samey was throwing punches as fast as she possibly could. Dakota was _trying_ to get into the action, but she wasn't succeeding. It was as if she had two mice running around her legs.

Samey was the first to pick up on this fact. She stopped and ducked away in time to avoid a hit from Ai. Ai then paused as well, and raised an eyebrow. Samey then titled her head towards Dakota. Ai immediately figured out what she was trying to get at.

Dakota, however, noticed how the two smaller girls had stopped scurrying about her. She saw her chance. She threw a fist down to crush Samey, knowing she was slower… But she didn't count on Ai jumping in. Ai took the blow that was meant for Samey, and she fell to the ground. Everyone outside of the ring gasped.

**Samey: Why would she do that? Why would she jump in and take a hit for me? I've done nothing for her. In fact… I've never even spoken to her up until now!**

**Ai: Why did I take the blow for Samey? –she crosses her arms across her chest and looks away- it's not because I think much of her! Not at all! –she looks at the camera- it's because I owe karma something and I also know she means something to **_**someone**_** on her team… **

Dakota blinked in surprise. "Now why would she go and do that? I was hoping to have it just come down to me and her…"

Samey jumped up on top of the edge of the sidebars. "Well, she took the blow for me, so I'm going to make sure it doesn't go to waste!"

"Bring it on then!" Dakota shouted.

Dakota was impatient and immediately threw a punch right for Samey. Samey was able to use the rubbery sidebar to jump up and land on top of Dakota. Dakota gave a snarl of fury at the smaller girl being on top of her head. Dakota tried to swipe at her, and she stumbled around. She felt her tail getting pushed against the sidebar, but she didn't realize that Samey was causing her to tip over. Samey jumped out of the way, just as Dakota tumbled out of the ring. At that moment, Ai sat up, completely in awe.

**Ai: Oh crap, did she actually outsmart and defeat Dakota **_**by herself**_**? Kudos to you, Samey.**

**Samey: I guess all those cheerleading exercises that Amy made the whole squad do really paid off… Don't tell her I said that though.**

"And Team Renaissance has lost! Now it has come down to Team Realism versus Team Fairytale. It could be an easy upset for Team Realism, as a 4.5 would put Fairytale in the lead!" Topher said, gripping Owen's arm tightly. Owen was munching loudly at some popcorn with a soda. Beardo initiated the round again with another bell sound, and Ai stood up and gave a small smile to Samey.

That was, at least, until Samey punched Ai right in the eye.

Ai fell back, wincing in pain. "I'm so sorry, Ai, but if I didn't beat you to it now, you'd easily defeat me." Samey said. Ai didn't move, although her eye looked pretty red where Samey had punched her. "Ai?"

Ella gasped. "Oh Ai!" She hurried to the edge of the ring. "Ai, are you okay? Ai, please answer us!"

Topher jumped back into the ring. "And Team Realism wins immunity! Ai has won herself a trip to the medical tent, and Team Renaissance has won a trip to the campfire ceremony! Awesome game guys!" Topher jumped out of the ring and sat on Owen's shoulders as Owen headed off screen.

* * *

><p>At the campfire ceremony, Team Realism was seen with a Chinese food dinner sitting on the right side of the gallery. Team Fairytale was on the left side, empty handed. Ai now had a black eye, which looked somewhat swollen, but apart from that she seemed more or less back to normal.<p>

Team Renaissance however was glaring angrily at one another. There were only four players currently left on the team, and who knew when Crystal would be able to return?

Topher and Owen walked up, Mardi Gras beads in hand. "So I've reviewed the votes. So let's get this party started!" Topher then pulled out a party popper and set it off, covering Team Renaissance with confetti. He then tossed a golden necklace to Jenn, silver to Rodney.

He then held up a blue necklace. "Patrick, you've got a questionable past with Total Drama: The Mentorship, and you're lack of wins today really doesn't look good for your cause." Topher said.

"What can I say? I'm not a muscle jock. I get rid of muscle jocks." Patrick replied smugly. He smirked as he recalled how he managed to get Raymond eliminated last season but then quickly remembered that he could very easily be voted off tonight.

"Dakota, for all of your big talk, Patrick was the one who went twice and you didn't even win. You got outsmarted by Amy! Of all people!" Topher exclaimed, pointing to Samey.

"My name is Sammy! Can someone _please_ get it right?!"

"Shhh," Topher shushed. "Can't you see I'm building the tension? Anyway, so it could very easily be your cocky attitude that could eliminate you tonight Dakota."

Patrick and Dakota both looked panicked.

Topher grinned. "Ah, the smell of tension. It keeps building up with every episode. Who is it going to be? Why is it going to play out this way? How will our victim be ejected from the island? So many questions, and most are to be answered in a few moments…"

He trailed off, as the camera zoomed in on both potential victims. Patrick was sweating, while Dakota was biting her claws. The camera then panned over to Ai, who was looking nervous. She was secretly hoping it wasn't Patrick…

..

..

..

At last, the necklace was tossed, and it landed over Patrick's head onto his neck. "YES!" he said jumping up for joy. Ai, whom was sitting very close to him, came over and hugged him… At least until she realized what she was doing and she blushed as she backed away into her place.

Dakota sighed. "You know, I want to be upset, but spending time with Sam is way more important than getting more TV time." she got up and headed over to the Wheel of Elimination and spun it. It landed on the hurl of shame, and Dakota groaned. Unlike the last time she had to take it, she didn't have Sam to kiss and hold.

The camera flashed over to Dakota in the contraption and she looked upset. "It's been fun guys. Good luck." she said, and Topher pushed the button on his remote, sending Daktoa hurling off into the sky, screaming.

"And then there were thirteen! Who will go home next? Will Team Renaissance ever regain some dignity? Find out after the next Aftermath episode, on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!" Topher said, as the camera faded out to the end credits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed everyone! With college starting up today, my writing will start slowing slightly. As always, review, follow, favorite :)  
><strong>


	8. Reject Audition: Sky & Dave

Reject Auditions: Sky & Dave

Chris and Chef were once again in their luxurious office, and Chris was standing in the corner, wearing a baseball cap marked with TD. He was trying to aim a golf club for a perfect swing. The camera zoomed in on him, trying to capture his intense focus. Chef watched him from the large desk with mild interest.

"So remind me again why you're practicing golf playing for the first time in twenty years?" Chef asked, breaking the silence.

Chris did not answer at first. He was still trying to perfect his aim for the perfect strike of the club. At last, he finally swung the club, sending the golf ball rolling into a nearby hole in the plastic miniature golf set he had assembled.

"Well, if you must know, it's because the network is hosting a conference at some fancy Las Vegas resort and the main way to get more funding for this show is by doing whatever it is these higher-ups in the network do. Which my secretary tells me is golf." Chris said, taking the cap off and hanging it on a hook on the wall and finally took a seat. He then turned to see the cameras that had been recording everything. "What? It's been three episodes of Total Drama Generations already?"

"Yeah. Looks like Dakota was the last one voted off." Chef said, glancing at a piece of paper.

Chris pulled out a VCR tape from his desk and put it into an old TV. "Well why don't we show off my favorite of all reject auditions to celebrate?"

* * *

><p>"Who told the secretary to let <em>you<em> in?" Chris was ranting at someone off screen. The camera panned over to reveal Sky. She had a look of determination in her eyes.

"Because I feel that the ending to Total Drama: Pahkitew Island was rigged! Shawn and I were basically _tied_ for the million dollars!" Sky said, folding her arms across her chest. "If you let me back on Total Drama Generations, I promise I won't hire Courtney's lawyer!"

"Oooh I'm scared." Chris said in a mocking voice. "You're a has-been, Sky. We got Crystal on this season because of her short run last season. We got the athlete department covered. You're old news now."

Sky gasped at such words when suddenly the door opened up behind her and Dave suddenly walked into the room. She gasped again upon seeing him. "D-Dave?"

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Dave demanded, as he started rubbing his hands with hand sanitizer.

"I'm here to get onto Total Drama Generations! What did you think I was doing here?" Sky retorted.

"Well, uh, no you're not. I had an appointment to come and see Chris, at this very appointed time. So I'm going to politely ask you to leave, and not interfere with my life any longer." Dave said, walking around past her.

"Ugh, men! You're all the same! I sent you a few texts to check up on you and _this_ is how you repay me? By not replying and then saying I'm interfering?"

"And you're just being a stupid girl. Maybe I didn't answer because I didn't want to talk to you anymore. I mean really, _you're_ the reason I had to go lone wolf and get myself eliminated!" Dave replied, his voice rising in anger.

The two began bickering, while Chris and Chef were eating some popcorn and watching eagerly. "Shouldn't we be stopping them before they go completely bonkers?" Chef asked.

Too late, Dave grabbed the bobble head of Sky off of Chris's desk and flung it at her. Luckily she managed to catch it before it broke but she promptly went and took off her shoe and flung it at him instead.

"Alright, you two, cool it!" Chris said, in a feeble attempt to stop them, but too late, they were already wrestling on the floor. Chris then turned to Chef and nodded at him. Chef quickly rescued the Sky bobble head and Chris then pulled a cord that was hidden behind a curtain and both Sky and Dave fell through a hatch in the floor. "Just as well, we have Ai to make up for the love drama in their place."

* * *

><p>"And that, as they say, is that. Tune in next time for some Aftermath fun on TOTAL. DRAMA. GENERATIONS!" Chris said, before getting up to go back to the golf. As the screen went dark, Chris spoke again. "Yo, Chef, are you gonna be my caddie for this trip?"<p> 


End file.
